Stavros
by BreathlessFaith
Summary: My version of who Sam's father really is and how it happened.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: A big PG-13 for subject matter. 

A/N: Well I guess if they can make stuff up at GH, no reason I can't. Something you need to know about me is I don't watch GH anymore. I just can't take it. I do however keep up with the recaps. So I have a basic knowledge of what goes on.

This story is basically complete so you wont have to wait for the next chapter, I'll put up a new chapter everyday until the end. I have been thinking about an epilogue though. This story has been posted at a couple of other sites, I thought maybe I would start posting my stories here too.

A friend and I had discussion about Sam being Alexis child. If such a thing is possible and who would have been the father. Which all leads to this story.

What you need to know: Maybe some people aren't really who you think they are. Maybe you'll discover that lies told, can have unimaginable consequences for those who do not learn the truth until it's too late. We're also going to go with the belief that Mikkos got Alexis to put the memory of her mother and little sister in a closet in her mind and lock the door. Whether he hypnotized her, or was simply able to bend her mind because of the trauma of seeing Helena slit Kristin's throat open.

STARVOS

Greystone

"She looks very much like you did when Father brought you home. Long dark hair, big brown eyes."

I slowly turned away from Molly and Kristina. If someone had said to me an hour ago..."You will talk to him again soon."...I would have said they're out of their minds.

I knew I would hear his voice again. It visits me often in the wee dark hours of the night. Those nights when my demons chase me. I wake up in the middle of my nightmares, with his name on the tip of my tongue. Fear alone keeps me from screaming it into the darkness of my bedroom. Fear of raising the dead. I now see the dead has risen up from out of their grave, regardless of how I feel about it.

"Please..." It's all I can get out of my mouth. I'm not sure what I'm even asking for. I'm surprised I'm still standing upright, I suppose it's the fear holding me here.

"Who's he Mommy?" I hear Kristina ask me. I wonder that same thing myself. He has always been two different people, inhabiting the same body. I have been both blessed and cursed to know both sides of him. It is the lessons taught by his cursed side, that cause me to put my hand on Kristina's shoulder, keeping her at my side. I'm able to get enough of a handle on my emotions to start backing up just a step, until I felt the stroller move as the backs of my legs bump into it.

He approaches us slowly, keeping his eyes on Kristina. Smiling, he crouches down in front of us.

Most of the time his smiles instilled terror in people's hearts. A sure sign of their impending death.

This time though I found myself relaxing. This smile belongs to his blessed side, this was the smile I'd known fleetingly through out my life. At least until I was almost 17 years old.

"My name is Stavros, Uncle Stavros. You are Princess Kristina and that is your little sister Princess Molly." He said in the soft voice I'd forgotten he possessed.

Kristina shifted her feet, looking him up and down, making her own assessment of him and his words.

"Mommy says, this isn't the old country, we are not Princesses." Kristina tells him, firmly raising an eyebrow at him, daring him to disagree with her. I hold my breath, of all the times for her genetic pool of DNA to kick in, now is not it.

"I'm not surprised." He tells her letting out a deep sigh before he continues..." I'm afraid that is my fault. If I had been a better prince your mommy would not be ashamed of being a princess or a Cassadine."

I gasped and my eyes sought out his. He smiled softly at me, a smile I hadn't seen since I was sixteen.

Stavros looked back down at Kristina..."Kristina, I need to borrow your mommy for awhile. I promise to bring her back to you and your sister in a couple of days."

"Mommy?" Kristina asked turning her head so she could look up at me. She wasn't sure what to say to this stranger and neither was I.

"Stavros, is this necessary?" I asked finally finding my voice, hoping I didn't sound as fearful as I felt.

"Please Alexis. Just two days." Stavros looked at me, I realised for the first time in years he was letting someone see that he could need too, not just demand and take as he had done for years.

I held his eyes for a moment longer before I nodded my head in agreement. I did need to talk to him. I had a secret to tell him. I could only hope the Stavros of my 16th summer would hear me out, stay in control, and not release the Stavros of my nightmares.

"I have something for you Kristina." Stavros said smiling at her, he put his hand in his pocket and pulled something out.

I gasped as he held it up in front of her. It was my first Cassadine necklace. Glittering white diamonds formed a C surrounded by black diamonds, on a glistening gold chain.

Only Stavros knew this pendant was different from the other Cassadine pendants. Mine had something even Helena's did not. If she had known, I have no doubt she would have cut it from neck.

If you knew to press it just so, it opened up to reveal it was a locket. Inside were pictures of my mother, my sister as a newborn, and Mikkos on one side. The other side holds a picture of Stavros and Stefan.

"This is your family Alexis. Never forget them." Mikkos told me as he placed the pendant on me.

I thought it had been lost forever. After Mikkos had been killed Helena had, a fit when on our first outing I wasn't wearing it. She'd become so irate that Stefan appeared in my room and gave me another pendant. Identical to the first except this one had no locket.

"Tell her you found it stuck behind a dresser drawer." Stefan told me as he dropped the pendant into my open palm.

Of all the secrets I'd shared with Stefan, I'd never shared the one about what happened to the original pendant.

Helena however wouldn't let its appearance abate her rage at me. If anything I could have sworn it made her even more irate at me.

"This is your family Kristina. Your grandmother Kristin, your namesake Kristina in her arms. Your grandfather, Mikkos. Your beautiful mother. On this side is your Uncle Stefan and me." Stavros said holding it between his fingers so she could look at it.

Scrunching her nose at him..."That is not all of my family." She spoke with a tone of disdain at what to her, was his obvious ignorance and I quickly moved to stand between them. No one spoke to Stavros that way, especially if he has just given you something.

I was stopped in my tracks as he chuckled, giving a slight shake of his head at her.

"You're right. It is not all of your family. I suppose I should have said the Cassadine side of your family." Stavros said as he closed the locket, then placed the pendant over her head.

"No Nik! He is The Cassadine Prince!" Kristina said with an air of assurance at her description that dared him to argue with her.

For the briefest of moments a flash of anger, passed over Stavros eyes.

Since her birth I had been unsettled that her eyes appear to be Sonny's looking at you. If Stavros thought Kristina would bend to him, he was about to find out he was sadly mistaken. Kristina is very much a Corinthos. Like her father and even her Uncle Stavros, Kristina expects people to bend to her.

I have sadly found that this is an inherited trait. One I've never been able to change once her heels are dug in.

Stavros looked away from her and up at me. He gave me a sad smile..."She is strong Alexis. Defiant even." Stavros ran a finger down her cheek and looking into her eyes once more spoke to her..."Your bloodlines do you no justice little one. You will need that strength and defiance, simply because you are Cassadine and Corinthos. Later in life you will find people dislike you simply because you dare to breath, you will dare to believe you are better. Whether it is true or not."

I was about to argue with him. He was right though. People were going to dislike her. I'd encountered that bit of ugliness myself and I'd seen it happen to Stavros, Stefan and even her father.

"Tell your mother good-bye Kristina. Then take your sister in to your father. I will return your mother to you in a couple of days. I promise. I always keep my promises."

Doing as she was told, Kristina turned and hugged me tightly, whispering that she would watch over Molly until I returned.

She was about to push the stroller away from us when she turned back to Stavros.

Kristina wiggled her index finger at him until he crouched down to her level. I don't know who was more stunned Stavros or me when Kristina threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek..."Thank you. I love the necklace, I'll take good care of it I promise."

"She is still so innocent. She has no idea what it means to wear that pendant." Stavros whispered.

I looked at him. He was different. This was not the man that had murdered my friend, this was not the cursed Stavros, of my nightmares.

"We must leave now Alexis." He waved his hand at me, motioning me to leave the garden behind Sonny's mansion.

It suddenly occurred to me that Stavros had been with us long enough for Sonny's guards to notice. They should have come to check on us. As I wondered about this we rounded a corner to the back driveway. Four large men in black suits stood over Sonny's guards. Bound and gagged, guns aimed at their heads.

They looked at Stavros waiting for his order to kill them.

"Please don't kill them in my name Stavros." I was begging, it would probably infuriate him. But Sonny's guards were no threat to him now.

Stavros looked at them and shook his head. To him they were nothing. If anything he would believe they should die for simply failing to keep him from me. Then too, Stavros would think they should die if they had kept him from me and my children.

His dark eyes shifted to mine, holding me in place..."Why? Do they mean something to you Alexis? They are nothing but guards and not very good ones." He said shaking his head in disgust at them.

I thought carefully for a long moment, I had to use the right words..."They are someone's brother. Is that not reason enough to let them continue walking the earth?" I countered.

Stavros let out a short laugh..."For someone who when they were a young girl, rarely spoke a word. Words seem to have no problem coming out of your beautiful mouth now, Little One."

He looked at his own guards and shrugged his shoulders at them.

"You may let them keep their lives." At their look of astonishment, Stavros turned back to me..."They continue to live because today, it is in my power to make your wishes come true."

My eyes widen. Who is this man? What has happened other than being resurrected from the dead to bring such a change?

Why am I so willing to take the hand he holds out to me?

My fingers barely touch his, and he's firmly linking our fingers together as he leads me away to a black Mercedes.

Stavros opens the passenger door for me and I slide into the seat. Releasing the breath I'd been holding when he closes the door.

When Stavros gets into the drivers seat, I look over my shoulder behind me at the cold grey mansion, wondering if this will be my last vision of it, as the Mercedes roars to life and takes me away from my daughters.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, it belongs to those other people.

Rating: This is a mature storyline.

A/N: Thanks for you reviews. This story takes place when Emily was with Sonny and getting divorced from Nikolas. I change history to suit myself just like the writers at GH.

STAVROS 2

"Daddy can you help please." Kristina said to Sonny as she tried to hold the door to the living room open and push Molly's stroller in all at the same time.

Sonny looked away from Emily and Nikolas discussing some piece of property that was in both their names, so far their divorce was quite amicably. Sonny had never cared much for the younger man, but a week ago he'd proved himself to be the man, Alexis and Laura had always hoped he would become.

"Coming." He said making his way across the room to the french doors. He took hold of the stroller and pulled it inside with Kristina following.

"Thank you Daddy." said Kristina as she turned and spotted Nikolas smiling at her from across the room.

"NIK!" Kristina shouted running to him. Nikolas dropped the papers in his hand on the coffee table and scooped his young cousin up into his arms. He kissed her cheek and whispered he loved her into her ear.

Kristina beamed at Nikolas returning a kiss to his cheek but loudly announcing to those in the room ..."I love you too Nik!" Kristina's words pulled from him what few others can, a true smile.

"Where have you been Nik? Mommy's so busy now, she never brings me to see you anymore." Kristina said her smile starting to fall.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I forgot your Mom's a busy lady with her new job now. I promise I'll come take you and Molly for the afternoon this week." Nikolas said sitting down with Kristina on his lap.

Sonny and Emily watched as Nikolas' face suddenly paled.

"Is something wrong?" Emily asked quietly.

Nikolas reached out and touched the necklace around Kristina's throat. Emily was stunned to see his hand was now trembling as he did so.

"Where did you get this Kristina?" Sonny stared at Nikolas, his voice was barely above a whisper and he looked afraid. Sonny's stomach clenched, Nikolas like all other Cassadine's Sonny knew rarely showed any kind of fear. Sonny was sure that if a simple necklace could cause that look, something was wrong, terribly wrong.

"Oh, isn't it beautiful Nik? Look press it right here see." Kristina said not realizing the distress she was causing her older cousin as she pressed the spot on the necklace that made it pop open.

"Come look Daddy." Kristina said smiling at Sonny, as he stepped closer to look at the diamond necklace. Emily stood now and moved in for a closer look too.

"See that's my grandmother, that's mommy's sister Kristina, Mommy, grandfather, Uncle Stefan and Uncle Stavros. I'm going to ask Mommy to have your picture put in it to. I told him you were the Prince Nik. He didn't know that, I thought everyone knew you were the Prince." Kristin said shaking her head at how Uncle Stavros didn't know who Nik was.

"Who gave you this?" Nikolas asked once more holding Kristina's eyes with his own matching brown ones.

"He did." Kristina said pointing at Stavros in the picture..."Uncle Stavros said I could have it. Mommy said it was okay too." Kristina's bottom lip started to quiver as she began to realize something was wrong.

"Where's your mother Kristina?" Sonny asked quietly as he felt his stomach drop down to his feet.

"She went with Uncle Stavros, he promised he'd bring her back in a couple of days. Daddy?" Kristina asked becoming even more upset now, at Sonny's quiet question.

"Leticia! Leticia!" Sonny shouted up the stairs.

"Yes She asked appearing at the top of the staircase.

"Would you come down here please. Take Molly and Kristina upstairs." said Sonny.

Leticia hurried down the stairs, as she passed Sonny she gave him a slight nod of her head. Leticia knew that look, whatever was happening wasn't good. Someone was in very serious trouble, she just hoped it wasn't someone these two precious little girls loved.

"Daddy?" Kristina asked once more as Nikolas released her to Leticia.

Taking a deep breath Sonny tried to school his expression as best he could so as not to frighten his daughter any more..."It's okay baby. Nothing's wrong. You and Molly go with Leticia."

Emily had scooped Molly out of her stroller and handed the baby to Leticia.

As soon as Leticia and the girls were headed up the stairs, Nikolas was going out through the french doors into the garden.

"Alexis! Alexis!" He yelled as he rushed into the garden, with Sonny and Emily on his heels.

The garden was completely empty, this unnerved Sonny so badly he started shouting for his guards.

The three stood in stunned silence when no one responded to his shouts.

"It can't be! She must be wrong! He's dead! I watched him fall!" said Nikolas as the three went through the back gate of the garden. They went down the driveway rounding the corner and found the still bound bodyguards. Laying on the ground where Stavros' men had left them.

Emily and Sonny untied them as Nikolas stood staring down the empty driveway.

Before Sonny had a chance to question Max and the others, Nikolas looked at them and asked..."Why are you alive?" he practically shouted at them.

"NIKOLAS!" Emily gasped appalled at his question.

"No. He's right. Why are you alive? Stavros Cassadine would not have let you live."Sonny stated.  
"Well Max?" Glaring at the bodyguard.

"It was him." Max whispered, barely able to look Sonny in the eyes. This was the second time Max had allowed Stavros to get to Alexis.

"Tell us everything. Don't leave out anything no matter how small." Sonny snapped.

"There were four of them. Big, in black suites. They had Russian accents but spoke fluent English.  
Automatic rifles, two black Mercedes one an suv, the other a sports car." Max rubbed his wrists and rocked back and forth on his heels. His unusual case of nervousness was not lost on Sonny.

"What did they say to you?" asked Sonny, prodding the reluctant guard.

"The guards said nothing." Max replied, he swallowed hard and ran his palms up and down his thighs.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE MAX? QUIT STALLING AND ANSWER ME!" Sonny barked.

"Because she begged for our lives." Max whispered. Max was surprised at how ashamed he was. This woman who people had done nothing but malign the last few years, with absolutely no reason at all, had pleaded for his life and that of the other guards.

Emily gasped and Nikolas slumped against the concrete wall that lined the driveway up to the mansion.

"Ms. Davis said...""Please don't kill them in my name Stavros." She had no reason to try to save us, none at all." Max whispered looking at the ground.

"What did he say?" Nikolas asked.

Max looked over at the younger man and answered him..."Why? He wanted to know if we meant something to her."

"Was he angry?" Nikolas asked.

The question surprised Max, he gave it serious thought before he answered, he wanted to make sure he'd read Stavros emotional state correctly..."No, now that I think of it he wasn't. He was curious and her answer made him laugh. It was so strange."

"Let's hear Alexis answer Max." Sonny ordered.

"They are someone's brother. Is that not reason enough to let them continue walking the earth?" Those are her exact words. His reply...well he just didn't react like I would expect him to. I thought he hated her." Max took a deep breath and then repeated Stavros' own words to them.

By the time Max was done Sonny, Nikolas, and Emily would now start to see Alexis' relationship with Stavros in a new light.

"For someone who when they were a young girl, rarely spoke a word. Words seem to have no problem coming out of your beautiful mouth now, Little One." When the bodyguards looked at him oddly Stavros looked at Ms. Davis and said..."They continue to live because today, it is in my power to make your wishes come true."

"This is...well I don't know any other way to put it, except the strangest thing happened. I saw it and I still don't believe it." Max said staring off into space.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT MAX!" Sonny shouted, his stomach in knots.

Max looked first at Nikolas and then he held Sonny's glare..."He held his hand out to her. She wasn't afraid of him. Ms. Davis linked her fingers with his. She went with him willingly Boss. He wasn't forcing her, I swear if she'd said no he would have left without her. There was something different about him, he wasn't the same man and she knew it. Hell even I knew it!"

TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. The people at General Hopsital do.

Rating: Mature readers only because of the content of the story.

A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful replies. I promise the questions you have now will be answered as the story progresses. Just remember I usually write in an alternate universe from what is on the show or has been on it, so just bare with me. Although I don't think I take any more liberties than the real writers do.

Please remember that for this story and as was on the show, Alexis was traumatized, by Helena killing Kristin in front of her. We are going to assume that Mikkos was able to make her forget who he was to her. Because of this and her young age, Alexis would not have made the connection that Stavros was her brother. Stavros certainly didn't know it. They only thought they were distant cousins. That Alexis was a charity case if you like.

STAVROS 3

"Alexis. Wake up Alexis." Stavros said shaking her gently.

Alexis opened her eyes, and she instinctively jerked away from him. Blinking her eyes a couple of times Alexis tried to clear the fog that still surrounded her sleepy mind.

Stavros yanked his hand away from her shoulder, he just managed he thought to conceal his sadness at her pulling away from him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. We've come to our destination." He opened his door and came around to open Alexis' for her.

Alexis got out of the car and looked at him through the darkness..."Stavros...I'm sorry...I..." He cut her off before she could finish.

"Shhh. I understand." He murmured, then Stavros gently took her elbow and turned her around..."I hope you like it."

Now fully awake Alexis looked at her surroundings. They seemed to be in the middle of a forest and as far as she could tell there was only one home here.

It was a modest sized log cabin. She had to admit with the lights on and the smoke slowly coming from the chimney it looked warm and inviting.

"It looks beautiful, Stavros. It's not the kind of house I'd ever expect to see you in though." There were flower pots hanging off the porch a couple of rocking chairs and a porch swing..."Where exactly are we?" asked Alexis as it occurred to her she'd been asleep for a few hours.

"In upper Vermont, it's just us for miles." Still holding her elbow he led her up the stairs, to the front door. The light from inside the cabin lit his face up as he spoke..."It truly is just the two of us, Alexis. No guards, no servants. We have things to talk about that have remained secret between just you and I for almost our whole lives now. No matter how well paid there's always someone who hears what you'd rather they didn't."

Alexis nodded her head in agreement.

He opened the door standing back, so Alexis could go in first.

"Something smells delicious." Said Alexis as Stavros closed the door.

"I had someone get the cabin ready and leave us a meal. After tonight though we're on our own."

Alexis looked at him wide eyed..."Uh...Stavros...ummm...I make boxed macaroni and cheese, pbj sandwiches, and jars of baby food."

"Hmmm" Stavros said looking intently at Alexis..."Well we'll think of something later. Why don't you go freshen up. Yours is the bedroom on the right. Mine's on the left.

I bought you some clothes. Their hanging up in the closet. You can look at them later." His stomach growled and he looked at her..."Try not to take too long. I"m famished."

Alexis stared opened mouthed as he walked away, crossed the living room and went through a door which Alexis could only assume led to the kitchen.

"I didn't think he knew what a kitchen was! I always thought he'd be worse in a kitchen than I am." She said to herself as she climbed the stairs.

Ten minutes later Alexis was pushing open the door Stavros had gone through.

She stood holding the door open as she watched him pull the plates of hot food out of the oven and onto the round oak table.

"What are you doing?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Putting our dinner on the table. What would you like to drink? Iced tea? Lemonade? Water? there isn't anything any stronger here in the cabin." He said pulling a chair out for her to sit on.

Alexis let go of the door and walked over sitting down with a thump. She looked up at him..."Lemonade please."

"I'll have the same." He said pulling open the refridgerator, he took out a stoneware pitcher and poured Alexis a glass, then his own before he sat down across from her.

Alexis put her napkin in her lap and looked down at her plate. Not the fine china she would have thought Stavros would demand. This was stoneware, a dark green, that matched the pitcher of lemonade. The silverware wasn't silver it was pewter.

They were having lamb and rice, with steamed asparagus. Stavros placed food on her plate from the platters, then filled his own plate.

He held up his glass to make a toast..."To second chances."

Alexis nodded her head and tapped her glass to his.

They ate in silent agreement. Each lost in their own thoughts of the past.

"Dessert?" he asked looking at her across the table.

"Not now thanks, it was delicious. I'm full for the moment." She watched Stavros stand up, picking up his plate and walking around the table for hers.

Alexis stared up at him as she handed over her plate. Except for a possible wine glass, Alexis had never seen Stavros with any dinner dishes in his hand.

She had the sudden feeling of being Alice and having stepped through the looking glass.

"I'll help you clean up Stavros. I'll wash." Alexis said pushing herself away from the table.

"That's not necessary. While this is a cabin it has all the amenities. Dishwasher included." he told her as he turned away.

"I'll clean them off and you load then." Alexis said grabbing a couple of platters off the table.

Stavros looked as though he was about to say something then thought better of it. It wasn't long before they had everything put away.

"We have a lot to talk about Alexis. We can talk in the morning or if you'd like, we can have a shower change, into something less traveled in and start tonight."

Alexis thought he looked tired, but she also knew a shower would refresh him.

"I'd like to start tonight. I probably wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. If you're tired though, we can wait."

"No, theres a lot I need to say. Two days may not be enough time. Well I promised your daughter, I'd send you home in two days." Said Stavros. He felt himself relax at her soft smile, when he mentioned Kristina.

"As I told you earlier, you'll find clothes in the closet of your bedroom. I don't know if you noticed but, I had them stock the bathroom for you too." Stavros put his hand on the small of her back leading her back through the living room and up the stairs. Parting from her at the top of the stairs he told her he'd meet her back in the living room when ever she was ready.

Forty minutes later Alexis stood halfway down the stairs, watching Stavros stoke the logs in the huge fireplace. The business suit he'd been wearing earlier was gone. In it's place were dark indigo jeans, a blue denim shirt, with four buttons undone. He'd rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. His hair was still damp, and starting to curl just a bit at the base of his head.

Alexis couldn't help the grin, that came to her face when her eyes finally landed on his feet. They were bare. Alexis was certain she was the only person on the planet that knew, Stavros Cassadine secretly hated wearing shoes of any kind.

Sadly though, being the Prince rarely allowed for such casualness. No matter who he was with.

Feeling her eyes on him, Stavros looked over his shoulder at her. He stood up nervously wiping his palms on his jeans.

Alexis came down the stairs, tugging the hem of the soft pink thermal shirt she'd found, hanging in the closet, the stretch denim jeans were a perfect fit. She thought her curves had disappeared after having two children. The jeans proved her wrong as she'd looked at herself in the free standing mirror in the corner of her bedroom.

The clothes weren't at all what she had expected. Alexis remembered the beautiful dresses and gowns Stavros had bought for Laura. That was the Stavros that terrified her and everyone else, except for Helena.

"Sofa or rug?" Stavros asked when Alexis stepped next to him.

"The rug I believe." Alexis ducked her head at his grin. He pulled the big pillows off the sofa placing them on the black fur rug in front of the fireplace.

Stavros was pleased she'd picked the rug. He and Alexis had spent a lot of time sitting on a rug, in front of a fireplace talking.

He tried to shove the memory back into that hidden room in his mind and in his heart.

They sat on the rug leaning against the sofa, a small space separating them.

"Do you like them? I must have searched a hundred stores for those." Stavros asked Alexis.

Alexis followed his gaze down to her own feet. Hers however were not bare, they were covered in fuzzy slippers. Brilliant purple very fuzzy slippers.

"I couldn't believe you remembered when I saw them. It's been so many years." Alexis was startled to find a tear had slipped down her cheek.

She felt his warm finger wipe it away, Alexis looked up into his dark eyes, and Stavros couldn't help but let his fingers cup her warm cheek. It had been so many years since he'd allowed himself the freedom to touch her, but he hadn't been this person in a very long time.

"I've never forgotten a thing Alexis. I remember every moment of our summer together. Every moment. Even the one when you were pulled from my bed. The most painful one of all. No matter how hard I've tried to forget, I've never been able to forget the words that made me stay away from you. The words that made me ignore you. The threat that made me close myself away from you for years." Stavros spoke so quietly that Alexis was sure, she wouldn't have heard him if she hadn't been sitting next to him.

Alexis hand came up and covered his where it cupped her cheek, before she asked..."What threat Stavros?"

"Come near her again, I will see to it that Helena knows what you've been doing. Your mother will slit her throat just as easily and without remorse as she slit her mother's."

Now 25 years later Alexis could feel the effect the threat still had. No one would ever believe any one could terrify Stavros Cassadine. Alexis believed though, as she felt his hand tremble beneath hers.

TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing General Hospital and ABC do.

Rating: Mature

A/N: Please remember I don't watch the show. There is always the possibility that something will be in my story that couldn't have happened on the show. But since that doesn't bother GH writers to not stay with history I see no reason why I should. After all I'm not getting paid to be accurate.

Thank you for your wonderful replies!

STAVROS 4

Sonny, Nikolas, and Emily returned to the mansion. Sonny had told Max to call Jason and Sam telling them to come over, but to leave out the part about Alexis. He was then to use force if necessary, but to bring Jax and Luke to Greystone.

Nikolas had argued about informing so many people of Alexis disappearance.

"It could infuriate Stavros! There is no telling what he'll do to her!" Nikolas shouted at Sonny..."You have no right to interfere in this Sonny. This is not Mob business but Cassadine business!"

"Alexis is Kristina's mother! That makes it my business too Nikolas! We're going to need help finding her!" Sonny shouted back at the younger man. He ran a hand over his face, he knew Nikolas was upset. Sonny also knew that Nikolas may have a point. Involving others could make things more dangerous for Alexis. Stavros was powder keg; just waiting for the fuse to be lit. Even though Kristina had not said one thing to show she'd been afraid of him; Sonny still believed he was utterly, and completely unpredictable.

Was there anyone at all that could predict what a twice risen from the dead Stavros Cassadine would do? Candy-Boy would be helpful in the search. He had money and power to help Sonny search places the authorities wouldn't go. As for Luke, well if anyone knew Stavros it was him, with very extreme prejudice though.

Whether he would admit it or not, Nikolas really knew nothing about Stavros.

"I can see why you'd call Luke and maybe even why you'd call Jax too. But Jason and Sam? Why?" Nikolas asked, his mind was running in circles his fear for Alexis was so great, he just couldn't get a grasp of the importance of Jason and Sam.

"I think all of Alexis children should be together. The girls will be happier with Sam here with them." Sonny held Nikolas eyes and said..."We may need the kind of muscle power Jason can provide to get her back."

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Corinthos. Kristina is very upset she's done something wrong." Said Letica as she stepped into the living room.

"No, it's alright Letica. I'll go back upstairs with you." He turned and looked at Emily..."Would you come get me as soon as the others arrive?"

Emily nodded her head and watched him follow the nanny up the stairs.

She watched her ex-husband pace the room..."We'll find Alexis, Nikolas. I know how much she means to you. It will be alright."

Emily's heart broke when Nikolas turned and looked at her. His eyes were shimmering with unshed tears for the safety of his aunt. Emily had no idea what Nikolas would do if his father killed Alexis. She was truly afraid of the kind of unbridled hatred it would unleash in him.

"I just don't understand; why the hell would he take Alexis?" Nikolas asked, although he didn't really expect an answer from her, he turned away to look sadly out the french doors..."What would he gain from it?"

Twenty minutes later they heard the front door open and loud voices filled the entrance way.

"LISTEN UP MAX! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN HOW LOUD THE GODFATHER IS YELLING! I DON'T JUMP WHEN HE CALLS!" Emily and Nikolas both turned to see a very pissed off Luke storming into the room with Jax, Carly, Jason, and Sam on his heels.

"Let me go get Sonny." Emily said and headed towards the stairs.

"It's okay Emily. I heard them coming." Sonny said as he met her at the foot of the stairs.

"What the hell is this all about Sonny?" Jax snapped at his old rival.

"Carly you didn't bring Morgan and Michael did you?" Sonny asked ignoring Jax.

"No, I left them with the nanny at Jax's. What is going on Sonny?" Carly asked as she kept a tight grip on Jax's arm.

Luke stormed over to the bar and poured himself a scotch.

"Let's hear it Godfather, what have we done to offend you today?" Luke snapped, as he suddenly laid his eyes on Nikolas.

Sam looked from Sonny to Emily and finally a distraught Nikolas..."Where is Alexis?"

Dead silence and the panic started to settle into the pit of Sam's stomach..."Where are Kristina and Molly?"

Sam pulled away from Jason's firm hand on her shoulder and rounded on Sonny grabbing him by the front of his shirt..."Where the hell are my mother and sisters?"

"Kristina and Molly are upstairs with Letica. Alexis is gone." Sonny told her.

"WHO?" Sam shouted leaning in closer to his face, fearing one of his enemies had decided to strike out at him, by taking the mother of one of his children.

"Stavros...Stavros Cassadine." Sonny said quietly. The others still heard him, Luke was so stunned he dropped his glass on the floor where it shattered.

"He's dead! I saw him fall; Nikolas saw him fall. There was no way out!" Luke told them as he shook his head, stepping around the broken crystal.

He grabbed Nikolas by the arm and asked..."Did you see him?"

Nikolas shook his head..."No. Kristina did. She...she..."

Nikolas stuttered to a stop and Luke felt his step-son tremble under his hand.

"She what?" Luke pressed him, giving his arm a shake.

"She came in pushing Molly. Kristina was wearing Alexis Cassadine necklace." said Nikolas as he pulled his arm free of Luke's grasp and wiped at the tears that had finally fallen from his eyes..."She said Stavros gave it to her. Kristina showed us the necklace is actually a locket. None of the other medallions are like that. I've seen them all, touched them. This one isn't the one Stefan took from her. This one when...you can open it and look inside. In it is a picture of Kristin, Alexis as a small girl, Kristina as a baby, Mikkos, Stefan, and Stavros."

The group stayed silent for a moment letting it settle in, that the necklace itself upset Nikolas almost as much as the fact Alexis was gone.

Luke thought about what Nikolas had just told them. He himself had gone over Laura's with a fine tooth comb. Hers was just a diamond medallion like the others he'd been privy to see. Luke had seen and touched the necklace Alexis used to wear before the time Stefan banished her from the family. That necklace was not a locket. It was just a medallion like Laura's.

"My god!" Jax whispered as he pulled away from a stunned Carly and sat down, his long legs no longer capable of holding him upright.

"The rug rat wouldn't know Stavros! He was long dead before she was even born!" Luke snarled turning to look at Sonny.

"Max recognized him." Sonny said, then for the next twenty minutes he repeated everything that happened and everything Max and Kristina had said..."Max, he's sure Alexis went willingly with Stavros."

This statement caused Luke to head back to the bar for a second glass of scotch. Natasha would not go with Stavros willingly, he would have sworn to it.

He took a long swallow of the scotch thinking to himself, but if she did, there would have to be a very very good reason for it.

Until now Jason hadn't said a word, he'd helped a shocked Sam sit down and just listened and watched. Jason kept thinking something was missing here, finally it hit him. He and Sam had just come back from a holiday in Hawaii. They hadn't even had a chance to speak to Alexis. She wasn't at her home when they'd gone to see her and she hadn't been returning calls to her cell phone. Then it hit him.

"Where's Ric?" Jason asked in a lull of the conversation.

He saw Sonny's jaw tense and he said..."Gone."

"Well he is her husband and the father of one of her children. Don't you think you should call him and tell him his wife is missing?" Carly asked, nervousness griping her that Ric was gone and hadn't been called yet.

"This has nothing to do with Ric. He's out of the picture." Sonny said locking eyes with Nikolas, who nodded in agreement.

"She's his wife! He has every right to know. What are you and your brother on the outs again?" Jax pressed, becoming suspicious at Sonny's calling Ric a non-entity. "He's Molly's father! He should be called!"

"No he's not. In a very few days he won't be Alexis husband either!" Sonny told the stunned group. Emily felt her stomach roll, as though she was going through the loop of a roller coaster. She'd known something was upsetting Sonny, until now she couldn't understand why he'd banished her to the guest cottage for the past two nights. There was more to this than Sonny had so far told them. Emily looked across the room and the only one who didn't seem surprised she noted was Nikolas.

"Tell me you aren't Molly's father!" Jax insisted.

Sonny looked at Jax..."Do you honestly think, I would let my brother, hell any other man, give Kristina a sibling by Alexis that wasn't a full sibling? What if Kristina got sick again? There sure as hell is no way Sam and I are going to ever have another child! Molly is mine. Just as Kristina is. Mine!"

TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still own not a thing.

Rating: Mature there is one curse word in here.

A/N: Thank you for the replies.

STAVROS 5

Jason watched his sister pale at Sonny's revelation and she was gripping the arms of the chair she was in so tightly her knuckles were white. Judging by the look on Nikolas face, none of this was a surprise to him. Jason found it very odd that Sonny and Nikolas would keep this secret.

"You're lying!"Carly fired out at him as she stood up..."You never had time! You both were practically throwing daggers at each other!"

Sonny had to give Carly only a single look and she knew exactly what had happened. The same thing had happened to them a thousand times over.

Carly however, had just never taken Alexis for the anger sex type.

"I'm not discussing this with any of you! Molly is my child. I will tell you that Alexis left Ric and he has left town permanently! That has nothing to do with the fact I'm Molly's father.

Molly and Kristina need your help in getting their mother back from Stavros! That is the important thing now!

The only thing that matters is bringing Alexis home, that is the only thing that matters! All I ever wanted was for Alexis to be safe, that's all. I just wanted her to be safe!" Sonny ran a hand over his face; stunned that he'd gotten so upset his voice had broken, letting his fear for Alexis life shine through.

Jason recognized the fear in Sonny's voice. He'd heard it more times then he cared to remember over the years, when Sonny was afraid someone he loved was in danger. This wasn't just about Kristina and Molly's mother, this was about Alexis the woman. Sonny had just revealed to his closet enemies how very well he'd hidden his feelings for the mother of his daughters.

Jason felt the tension he'd carried with him these last weeks about Sonny, Emily's lover drift away. He looked at his sister, seeing her try to get a handle on the truth. Jason felt bad as he watched her realize she would never again share a bed with Sonny.

"I'll get some more men over here, I'll talk to Max and the other guards. The tapes in the other security cameras around the property should be looked at. They may have captured Stavros and his men from another angle." Jason started to reach for Sam when Sonny spoke.

"Jason if Sam doesn't mind, can she stay here? Kristina is very upset I know Lex would like them to be together. I'd send them to the penthouse, but I don't think I should leave here. I want to be nearby if they need me."

Jason looked at Sam and she gave him a slight nod of her head. He understood she wasn't about to leave her sisters.

"Alright. I'll have more security brought in." Jason told him.

"I'm going to go check on Laura, then I'll start checking out Helena's old haunts. If that madman is back she's involved in it. She isn't about to let her little boy run around by himself." said Luke.

"I already sent men out to check on Laura. They'll be staying there until Alexis is found. I've got calls in to all the accountants. They're going to start looking at every account, make sure that nothing has been touched." Nikolas told his step-father. Luke nodded at Nikolas and turned to leave. He stopped next to Sonny for a moment and said..."Natasha is a tough cookie. She hasn't lived with those vipers all this time and not learned how to keep herself alive. We'll find her. When we do this time I'll slit his throat open and make sure he's dead."

"Thanks Luke." Sonny said quietly as his old friend left.

"I've got some friends who happen to be over in Greece now. I'll have them check out the Cassadine Island. I'll see if I can get a picture of Stavros, have it updated and copies made so people can show it around. I'll be in touch." Jax said as he stood up grabbed Carly's hand and dragged her out of the room before she caused any more trouble.

"Let me take you up to the girls. Then I'll leave." Jason said helping Sam to her feet, they went upstairs.

Nikolas looked at Sonny..."I'm going to go back to Wyndemere. I'll go over the whole island myself. Maybe I should go to Alexis' house too and check it out."

"That's okay Nikolas. I've got people over there and I'm going to go myself. I want to pick stuff up for the girls. I'll call you if I find anything, maybe we should just check with each other every couple of hours anyway. How would that be with you?"

"Sounds good." Nikolas looked at Emily still sitting in shock. Nikolas felt bad for her. He'd suspected for awhile that Molly wasn't Ric's. The scene he'd walked in on two days ago had proved his suspicions. While he'd wanted to tell Emily the truth, it wasn't his place. Nikolas felt his loyalties lied with Alexis. It would all come out eventually anyway, his Aunt had needed this time to pull herself together for the fall out.

While Nikolas hated Sonny, with a passion. He tried to let it go for his young cousins sake. Sonny was their father after all. Nikolas knew better than anyone that you weren't responsible for who your father was.

Nikolas was surprised Sonny allowed him to take care of Ric.

As Nikolas walked out of the mansion he flipped open his phone. He decided he might just want to check and make sure Ric was enjoying his new home and not causing any unwanted problems.

"When were you going to tell me about Molly?" Emily asked Sonny now that they were alone.

"Never."

Emily gasped, more because she knew he meant it.

Sonny finally turned and looked at her. He found exactly what he'd hoped he'd never put on her face. Heart break. There was no point in lying to her now.

"I never intended to ever tell anyone Molly was my daughter."

"How did this happen?" Emily asked, she needed an explanation. Her mind was going in circles and she didn't know any other way to stop it.

"Carly was right. Alexis and I were still throwing daggers at each other. She kept trying to keep Kristina from me. I got angry and went over to her apartment to have it out with her one morning after Ric had left for his office.

She wouldn't shut up. See that's the thing about Alexis. When she's nervous she just can't shut up. It drives me nuts because, for some odd reason even though she's speaking a mile a minute, I can understand everything she's saying.

I just wanted her to shut up. It was the only thought I had in my head. The next thing I knew, I was pushing her up against the door kissing her." Sonny brought himself back from the memory and looked at Emily again.

"Emily if you think I raped her, your wrong. I hadn't had my hands on her for ten seconds and Alexis was pushing my clothes off of me just as fast as I was trying to get hers off."

"I believe you Sonny. But why, why not claim Molly as your own? Was Alexis trying to hide her paternity like she did with Kristina?"

"No. After our...after we...well anyway. She was mortified and I was mortified too. It was just so...I can't explain it. Anyway, as soon as Alexis knew she was pregnant, she came to tell me." Sonny chuckled as he remembered Alexis dressed in a trench coat, floppy hat, and big sunglasses. She'd been no more able to disguise herself then, than years ago when she'd tried it the first time.

Only instead of out on the docks, she'd cornered him in the alley behind Kelly's.

"Here look at what you've done again!" She snipped at him as she shoved something into his hand, while she kept checking to make sure no one else came into the alley and saw them.

"I looked down and opened my hand. I had a pregnancy stick in it. I turned it over and it was marked positive. I didn't get a chance, to say anything when she started in on me.

"For god's sake Sonny! Can't you keep your sperm out of my fallopian tubes? My god I can barely take care of one Corinthos child, how am I supposed to handle two of them?

I'm not fighting with you this time! I can't take all that stress. Do you know my feet are going to swell, and people will try to make me drink milk again!

If you think I'm telling your brother what you did! Well Mister Hot Stud you better just think again! You tell him!"

"In true Alexis fashion though she finally ran out of breath. I didn't have a damn paper bag! I made her sit down on the only thing available. I gotta say at least my old man keeps the garbage can's fairly clean.

The wheezing turned into sobs pretty quickly.

When she finally had a grip on herself, I told her the only thing I could."

"Alexis you go home, hand this to Ric and tell him how happy you are." She was shocked as I pressed the stick back into her hand.

"Why?" She asked me.

I told her I just couldn't let another child live with my name. So many things had happened to Michael, Kristina, and Morgan. Things she'd warned me about. I was hoping to have at least one child that could live without the constant threats that came from being mine."

"She must have been surprised at your change of attitude." Emily said to him.

"Yeah she was. She told me I couldn't change my mind. I swore on Kristina's life I wouldn't. Then she pushed the stick back into my hand. She said that was mine. "I can always pee on another stick for Ric." Alexis told me." Sonny couldn't help but smile.

He didn't tell Emily how Alexis had then kissed his cheek, and murmured a thank you in his ear. Then she walked away from him. He also didn't tell Emily how heart broken he'd been watching her go. Especially when he realized he it had a whole lot more to do with Alexis herself, than the fact she was pregnant with his child.

"If you and Alexis agreed to this and kept up your appearances of not getting along all this time. Then why is Ric out of the picture now?" Emily asked.

"A week ago, Ric came to me and said that he and Alexis needed to change their wills. Mainly concerning custody of Molly if something happened to the two of them at the same time. She would need a guardian.

Alexis told Ric she wanted Molly to stay with Kristina, which meant being with me. She didn't want Kristina and Molly growing up without each other.

Alexis told Ric she knew what that was like because of her sister and he knew what it was like because of me.

So Ric came and asked if I would be Molly's guardian. Naturally I said yes.

Sunday I saw Alexis at Kelly's she told me she had the papers written up. If I wasn't busy we could sign them now. Then she told me Ric had gone to his office earlier to get some work done while she'd had to go to the police station.

It turned out Alexis hadn't really been needed and had stopped at Kelly's for coffee.

So she and I went to Ric's office. Nikolas spotted Alexis and I going in. He had something he wanted to speak to Alexis about and he also wanted to make sure she and I didn't end up arguing. Which is why he knows what happened, with Ric. He was there and saw it, he was only a couple of steps behind us.

I pushed open the office door and Alexis stepped in ahead of me.

How someone as smart as Ric can be so stupid is beyond me. We could hear them as soon as we walked in. He didn't even have the brains to close the door leading into his own office.

Well it was Sunday and he did think Alexis was going to be gone for hours. Still though anyone could have walked in.

Ric was fucking his new secretary on his desk. They never even heard us come in or Alexis gasp when she saw them.

I just went nuts. I stormed in there and yanked Ric off of her. Then I started giving him the beating I'd been dying to give him.

Emily I haven't been that angry at someone since the last time Deke beat my mother. I proceeded to show him exactly what I got from Deke.

I heard a door slam and then someone throwing up. I knew it was Alexis getting physically ill because of him. It just made me even angrier at him.

I thought I heard someone speaking, then papers hit the floor next to us. Nikolas had come in and tossed out the secretary, who'd just been laying there on the desk, in shock I guess watching me beat Ric.

The next thing I know Nikolas is pulling me off Ric. He told me, if I kept on I'd kill him. While he could care less and thought that was what Ric deserved, well Alexis wouldn't be happy about it. "You know how messy it is cleaning up a murder.

Why don't you go in the bathroom and take her home. I'll take care of Ric. I promise Sonny, he won't ever bother you or Alexis again."

Then he gave me a push and I went out to the reception area and over to the small bathroom. I knocked on the door and called her name but she didn't answer me.

I told her I was coming in."

Emily watched some of the color leave Sonny's face before he spoke again. His voice trembled and Emily found herself hurting for him.

"She was sitting on the floor. Her knees pulled up and she was sobbing her heart out.

I crouched down beside her and very carefully touched her arm, so she'd look up at me.

Alexis didn't give me a chance to say anything..."WHY AM I NEVER GOOD ENOUGH SONNY? I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT! WHY AM I NEVER ENOUGH FOR THE MEN I LOVE!"

"Oh Sonny." Emily said her heartbreaking for Alexis.

Sonny looked at Emily and before she could say any more he told her..."She just doesn't understand Emily. It's not that she isn't good enough. It's that the men in her life aren't good enough for her.

Not Ned, not me, or Ric. Hell even Candy-Boy wasn't quite good enough for her and theirs wasn't even a real marriage!

Alexis doesn't understand, she's the real thing.

The rest of us are nothing but commoners. We won't ever be good enough for her!

Alexis doesn't need a half-assed rich playboy like Ned, nor does she need a pretend husband like Jax!

She doesn't need a psychotic wanna be little brother like Ric is!

Alexis sure as hell doesn't need a mobster, who can't keep her and her children safe no matter how much he loves them!

Natasha Alexandra Bergman Davidovich Cassadine Davis is after all the Princess, and she should have a Prince!" Sonny slammed his fist down on the coffee table in frustration.

Emily sat there, at a complete loss for words. All this time; all the marrying and divorcing Carly, all the other women. For someone so smart, Emily couldn't understand why Sonny didn't realize, you don't chose who you love your heart does. All that can come from arguing with it is heart break. Emily knew that no matter how many times Sonny had professed love for Carly or any other woman, it was always a lie. Emily would swear on a stack of bibles, that no matter how much he denied it, Sonny Corinthos had fallen in love with Alexis Davis the moment he met her. Emily was just as sure that in that moment,  
Sonny also decided that he would never, no matter what be worthy of her. No amount of money and power, would blue up his blood enough for her. Not in his opinion any way. What Alexis opinion was,  
well only Alexis could answer that. Emily just hoped, that they could find Alexis so she could answer Emily's question.

TBC... 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Rating: A very very big MATURE. While there are no curse words here the subject of the storyline is only for those MATURE enough to handle it.

A/N: This story is all my opinion of who Sam's father is. I believe Alexis at 16 was too isolated from the rest of the world for there to have been more than a couple of options as to fathering Sam. IMO this is the only one. Please remember that even on the show Alexis was stunned to learn she was not a very distant cousin, but a sibling, we have never been led to believe that Stavros knew any different himself. The following chapters will show you exactly how Stavros and Alexis came to be, it will almost be like reading another story. Thank you for your great replies, I hope you continue to read all the way to the end.

STAVROS 6

"I should have known Mikkos threatened you. It was so long since I saw you after that. A whole lifetime had passed. I should have done something Stavros." Alexis said, trying hard not to sob at the memory of when they'd been separated.

"What could you have done Alexis? You were just sixteen years old." He told her, pushing himself up and walking over to the french doors that opened out on to the porch.

Alexis surprised him with her next words..."How is it your alive Stavros?" Deftly changing the subject for the moment.

He let out a harsh chuckle, before opening the doors to the darkness of the night, beyond the cabin.  
"You should know by now Little One, we Cassadines are nothing if not the world's greatest illusionists!"

Stavros walked out on to the porch. He let his hands grip the railing tightly as he waited for her to join him. He knew he didn't have to ask, this was the Alexis he'd known in his twentieth year and he knew she would follow him now, just as she had then.

A moment later and she was standing near him..."Another trick of Helena's?" she asked, accusing him of following his mother's bidding.

His eyes found hers in the moonlight; he raised his hand and let his index finger run down her cheek as he said..."No, this was my illusion. It was my only chance." Stavros dropped his hand to the railing and took a deep breath before he continued..."Everything was falling apart Alexis. I'd turned into something, I couldn't even bare to look at in the mirror. I wanted my son and his mother. I wanted to destroy what my brother loved, and I did."He gripped the railing tightly before he said..."God help me, I killed. Simply because I could, just like our ancestors. Just like our father."

Alexis slid her hand over the rail to cover his, she slid her fingers back and forth over his until he separated them. Then she slipped hers in between hoping to give him courage to tell her everything that happened.

"I finally saw my mother, for the monster she was. Bringing someone back from the dead. It is not something human beings should have a hand in. Even now I wonder just how human my mother was.

Being frozen for long periods of time...well the body still breaks down some. While I give you Tony Jones was a brilliant doctor. He was only following a set of directions. He certainly gave no thought to my welfare. I can't say now as I blame him. He had a son that Mother was killing.

When she had me brought back to life. I can only describe it as waking up in the middle of a raging storm. My blood felt like it was constantly boiling. All I felt was in a rage all the time. A rage that this time, wasn't fueled by alcohol."

He was quiet for a moment. Stavros could feel the cool night air seeping into Alexis through her skin.

She shivered.

He looked away from her, knowing she would stand there all night, freezing if it was what he wanted. He realized how much he'd missed someone standing beside him.

"I knew something was wrong with me. I couldn't put it into words. Certainly I couldn't tell her. I wanted Laura and Mother as always kept trying to get me to forget her. I felt that Laura, was the key to Nikolas. It infuriated me that still after all those years, Mother wanted Laura away from me. It wasn't right. It just wasn't right. I knew the only way for me to have any peace was to get away from Mother. I wanted to take Laura with me, but I think I knew that wasn't going to happen. That's why I set up the fake floor."

"Stavros that would take a lot of money. How could you keep it from Helena" Alexis asked.

"Do you honestly think, our father would tell her where all of the family fortune was? Since the day he was forced to marry Helena, our father hid money, jewels, art work. All over the world. Do you know he had to keep a list, because he couldn't keep track of it all. In the library on Cassadine Island if you took the books off a certain shelf there was a very small safe behind the wall. In that safe was the list of where Mikkos hid everything. He showed it to me when I was thirteen years old. Told me to never tell anyone, not even my mother. This was my true legacy and people would steal it from me if they knew.

"You can't trust anyone Stavros. Not even your mother." He said and I believed him.

That's how I was able to buy my escape, to buy loyalty even my mother couldn't tarnish. It was a hell of a fall. I'll grant you that. For an illusion to be great though, you can't do it halfway. I actually practiced it a couple of times, so I'd know when to let my scream die out, as I fell.

There are cavern's under the hospital. I had a huge net like they use in a circus placed under the trick floor. When the time came I only had to get myself out of the middle of the net, there was a flashlight and a radio waiting on the ledge. I waited a few hours until I was sure everyone was gone. I crawled out of one of the hidden holes into the caverns.

I made a phone call and within an hour, I was flying out of the United States. No one the wiser that I was alive. Not even my own mother." Stavros saw Alexis shiver. Whether from the cold or the shock of what he'd just told her he wasn't sure. He tugged her cold hand and led her back into the cabin. Closing the door behind them. They sat back down on the rug in front of the fire.

Alexis looked up at him and said..."You aren't the same man Stavros. I can feel it. I'm not afraid of you. How could you change so much?"

Stavros gave her a gentle smile before he answered..."Chemistry. My chemistry from being brought back to life was all screwed up. I can't really tell you exactly what. I don't understand it myself. Something about enzymes, and hormones out of whack. It took the doctor's in Switzerland over a year to figure it all out. Some of the drug combinations they gave me...well sometimes it felt as if they were killing me. It went on for a year. Finally, they seemed to find the right combination. The world that had seemed so far out of tilt, started to right itself. It was almost another year, before I started to trust that my body was the way it should be. Then they spent a year weaning me off the drugs it took to right everything. That year was one of the scariest I've ever spent. I was sure that I'd wake up in the mornings with my blood raging again." Stavros nervously ran his fingers down Alexis arm. The physical contact, seeming to settle the case of nerves he'd suddenly had.

"The doctors when they checked my blood levels the first time, were surprised I wasn't a raving lunatic and that I wasn't dead." He chuckled at Alexis and shook his head ..."They had no idea of how much of a lunatic, I'd really become and how dead I really felt."

Stavros felt Alexis shudder beneath his fingertips, at his words and the harsh memories, they most likely brought back up for her.

"If I could bring back your friend I would. I would trade myself to make it right. But I cannot. For that alone you should hate me for the rest of your life." He whispered as he watched tears fall out of her eyes.

Stavros started to move away from her, when Alexis reached out and cupped his cheek.

"I should hate you. If you were as I had last seen you. I probably would. But this Stavros before me now, he is the one I fell in love with. I can not hate him." Alexis ran her thumb over his cheek, before she dropped her hand back into her lap.

"You're tired. We still have all of tomorrow to talk." Stavros stood up and reached down and pulled Alexis to her feet..."I'll lock up down here. You go up to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Alexis was at the top of the staircase, when she turned to look back down at him. In their own language she said...

"Sleep well my Prince." Then she disappeared into her room.

Stavros thought that maybe for the first time in many years, he might sleep well.

The smell of coffee roused Alexis from her deep sleep. She stretched and arched her back before she opened her eyes.

Stavros was standing at the foot of her bed, two mugs of coffee in his hands. Suddenly he seemed nervous and moved his eyes away from hers..."I thought you might like a cup before you got out of bed."

"I'd love one." Alexis said quietly pushing herself up in the big bed.

Stavros walked around the side and handed her one of the warm mugs. Alexis carefully took it from him.

When he didn't say anything she said..."There's plenty of room. Sit down. Please."

He looked at her for a long moment. She was propped up against the big pillows in the middle of the bed. Her hair was a mess, but she looked warm and comfortable.

So Stavros sat on the edge of the bed, feet firmly planted on the floor. For a few minutes neither of them spoke.

They just sipped their coffee and thought of mornings, years ago when he would not be sitting with his feet on the floor.

"Would you like to go on a hike today?" He blurted out, before quickly adding..."There's a pond about a mile up the trail from here. It even has a small waterfall. We can have a picnic, sit out in the sun and talk."

"I'd love to." Alexis replied smiling at him.

"Good. There's a pair of hiking boots in the closet. You should wear jeans, a t-shirt. Probably ought to take one of those flannel shirts. We wont be able to go swimming. It's too cold for that. We can dip our feet in though.

Remember how we'd sit in the underwater cavern, with our feet in the water?" Stavros suddenly stood up. He'd been babbling. What was wrong with him? He wondered for a moment. Until he looked over and saw Alexis trying not to laugh, but a giggle bubbled out of her anyway. Nothing was wrong. For the first time in many years things were very right.

He took her half empty mug and turned on his heel to leave the bedroom..."I'll expect you in the kitchen in fifteen minutes, breakfast will be ready by then." It came out very much like a Princely order, instead of a request.

Alexis couldn't keep herself from teasing him..."Yes Prince Starvos, I wouldn't dream of being a minute longer."

Stavros rolled his eyes at her, and tried very hard to keep from chuckling as he walked out of her bedroom.

"It smells wonderful Stavros. Did someone deliver the food?" Alexis asked as she stepped into the kitchen exactly fifteen minutes later.

"Here sit down." Stavros told her, stepping away from the stove to pull out the chair she'd sat in last night.

Alexis looked at the stove with the pans of just cooked food and sat down with a plop.

"You cook?" It was more accusation then question. While she heard him scooping food up out of the frying pans she said..."You've never been in the kitchens! I distinctly remember you telling me that kitchens were for chefs and maids, not Princes and Princesses."

Stavros set a plate down in front of her, and then walked around the table so he could sit across from her.

"Well, while I was in Switzerland, I needed something to do. I had around the clock doctors and nurses at first. Later when all we could do was wait and see what happened with the drugs. Well I refused to leave the estate I'd bought. I was afraid someone would recognize me and tell either Helena or the American authorities.

One day, I finally found the kitchen. While I had the doctors and nurses. The only other staff I had was one chef and one housekeeper. When doctors and nurses are poking and prodding you for days on end. You really don't want to spend your free time with them.

The chef was a small round man. I'd actually never even met him, until that moment. He looked at me and said...

"Well, are you just going to stand there and stare at me all morning, or do you want to help out? One thing I can say for cooking, is it helps pass the time. The next thing I knew, he was tossing a potato peeler at me,and pointing to a bowl of unpeeled ones." Stavros stopped speaking and raised his eyebrows at me. I was at a total loss for words.

I looked down at my plate and gasped. "That's a Greek omelette." I said.

"Well you don't think I'd make you a Spanish one do you?"Stavros asked..."Start eating, before it gets cold." He shook his head in that princely manner he possessed, when he felt someone wasn't using their head.

"You know Alexis, the best thing about him, was he wasn't afraid of me. He even told me, I was just an unruly child, who needed the right someone to take them in hand. I spent all my free time there after that. I didn't just learn about cooking. He taught me respect for other people. I can't tell you how many times he threw me out of the kitchen, even when I just got done firing him."

I found myself smiling at him and thanking what ever god, had led such a man to him.

"Where is this paragon of the kitchen now?" I asked. "I would love to meet him."

"He had a massive heart attack, a couple of months ago and died." Stavros told me sadly.

"I'm so sorry Stavros." I reached across the table and squeezed his hand.

For the next few minutes we finished our breakfast in silence. This time I stood up first and took his plate and mine.

"That was the best omelette, I've had in years. Thank you."

He just nodded at me, then he stood and went to the refrigerator. He pulled out a small soft sided cooler. Then he pulled out a couple of bottles of water along with two cans of soda.

"Alexis can you hold open that back pack?' Stavros said, pointing to a corner of the kitchen.

I got the brown leather pack and unzipped it. I saw it already had a blanket in the bottom of it. I held it open and Stavros put the cooler and the drinks inside.

"Are you ready?" He asked taking, the now much heavier back pack from me.

I nodded my head yes, at him as I grabbed the flannel shirt I'd brought downstairs, and tied it around my waist.

We reached the end of the driveway and started up the trail into the forest. We walked silently side by side.

We hadn't gone far when I stumbled on a rut in the trail. Stavros grabbed my upper arm, helping me keep my balance.

I tried not to blush too much at my own clumsiness, keeping my eyes on the ground.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"I'm not." He replied. I was so startled, that I brought my eyes away from the ground and looked up at him.

His hand slid down my arm, until he could link his fingers with mine.

"I wont let you fall again, Alexis."

I took in a deep breath of fresh air at his words. I knew that it was the first time in years, that someone made me a promise and I knew he meant to keep it.

Twenty minutes later, we came around a bend in the trail. The trail ended at the edge of a clearing. There were still a huge array of summer flowers in bloom. At the other end was the small pond with the waterfalls.

"This is beautiful Stavros. I'm so glad you brought me here." I said starting to move into the clearing and tugged Stavros hand, bringing him with me.

We stopped near the edge of the pond.

"This is good don't you think?" Stavros asked me as he took off the backpack.

"Perfect." I said as he handed me the cooler, so he could pull out the blanket. While Stavros laid out the blanket, I looked at all the wild flowers again.

"I'm going to pick a bunch of these flowers before we go. They'll look perfect on the kitchen table."

"Flowers for the cabin would be nice. Here give me that cooler now please."

I handed it to him and he set it down on a corner of the blanket.

"Can we get our feet wet now Stavros?" I asked him with a grin.

"Alright." He said leading me to the other side, where a huge flatstone was over hanging the pond.

We sat down and wasted no time in taking off our shoes.

"You better roll up your jeans Stavros or you'll get them wet."

"Yes mother." He said smartly to me.

"Sorry" I said laughing at him.

Soon we were side by side, our feet moving back and forth in the cool water. I'm not sure how it happened. I guess it was just the peacefulness of the surroundings. The truth just came out of my mouth.

"I was pregnant Stavros. We had a beautiful baby girl." I turned my head to look at him. Surprise, then shock, then the realization that as far as he knew my oldest child wasn't even in school yet.

"You didn't want her?" He accused, anger filling his eyes.

"Of course I wanted her. He took her from me. Mikkos said I was no more than a child myself. I had no way to take care of her and I certainly wasn't, going to shame the family any more with an illegitimate child. What did I think Helena would say and do about this?" I started to tremble, just as badly now as I did 25 years ago.

The next thing I knew, I found myself enfolded in strong arms. My face being pressed against a solid chest. Hands stroked my hair, a warm voice tried to soothe my sadness.

My sobs started to die down and I felt him, rub his cheek against the top of my head. I wonder when my arms circled him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"He whispered into my hair.

"I was so afraid Stavros. Some of what Mikkos said, well I started to think he was right. I really knew nothing of the world. How could I take care of a child? She would have killed our child Stavros. You know that."

I watched sadness fill him as he knew what I told him was true. It was the same threat that had kept him from coming for me all those years ago. He could not protect me from his own mother, he would not have been able to protect our child from her.

"Tell me about her. Everything you know." His voice was filled with emotion.

For the next couple of hours I told him everything I knew about our daughter. The good and the bad.

Maybe one day I can tell her, that like she and Nikolas, Stavros too loves caramels.

"Let's go see if you like the lunch I packed us as well as the omelette I made you for breakfast." Stavros said pulling me to my feet.

"Sit my lady." He said waving his hand at the blanket with a princely flourish.

I laughed and sat as lady like as I could. Stavros sat across from me, pulling the backpack and the cooler over to him.

First he reached into the front of the backpack. He set out a small stack of paper plates, matching napkins, and silverware. Then he pulled out a small cd player and hit a button. Soft music started to flow around us.

Next came the cooler. Two cans of soda, A small plastic bowl, when he took the lid off, revealed a seafood salad. Another bowl, held a few slices of dill pickles. Next he pulled out two ziploc bags, each with a sandwich in it. He handed me one with a sly grin on his face.

"I hope you like the sandwich, Alexis."

I pulled out my sandwich and started laughing as soon as I realized what it was.

"PBJ's, Kristina would be impressed." I rolled my eyes and Stavros laughed with me.

Lunch was a pretty quiet event and it wasn't until we were done packing things back into the cooler that everything fell apart again.

"I want to see her Alexis. I want to know her. Maybe she wont hate me as Nikolas does." He said looking up hopefully, into my eyes.

"You can not Stavros.That is the one thing you must never do." I told him trying not to burst into tears at my own words.

He dropped the cooler and stood up angrily glaring at me.

"Why? Why are you too, denying me my child?" He accused.

I looked up at him from where I was kneeling on the blanket and said the only thing I could.

"She is a child of incest Stavros." I whispered.

"That is not her fault, my fault, or yours!" He snapped, turning quickly away from me, so I wouldn't see the tears filling up his eyes.

"I know that. Believe me I know that. Stavros the rest of the world, will not care that she came to live because of a long held lie. There are those that will say, that I should have realized the truth even if you could not. They won't believe that the mind can seal away a memory as strong as who your mother and father are." I stood up and walked over to him, where he now stood at the edge of the pond..."While I could careless what people say about me; Sam has had a bad enough life.  
well it's simply not fair to make her carry the burden of incest. It is burden enough to know you are Cassadine. You know that Stavros." My tears fell into our reflection in the waters of the calm pond.

"We do not have to stay here. I can take you and the girls. We can all live somewhere else. Some where no one knows us." He said reaching out a finger to tip my chin up, so I was forced to look at his tear streaked face.

"I can't deny Kristina her father. I do not want to abandoned Nikolas. I wish I could fix it so you could at least be a free man, here in the United States. Stavros even with all our power and money I could not keep you off of death row, for Chole's murder. You can't stay here. You have to leave tomorrow. I'm afraid the authorities may have already learned you're alive. You must leave here tomorrow." I looked into his eyes and felt my heart break at the devastation I had placed there.

He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my hair. I couldn't resist and wrapped my arms around him too.

"Then you come with me Alexis. You and Molly." He sobbed into my ear.

"I cannot Stavros. Please do not ask me to leave my children." I sobbed into his shoulder.

He pushed back, so he could look into my eyes.

"God is damning me to walk this earth alone for the rest of my days? I cannot have my son, my daughter, and worst of all the one woman I love?" He growled at me in desperation.

"I am afraid we were damned the day we were born Cassadine. No matter how much we wish it wasn't so." I sobbed.

He pushed me completely away then and stormed off into the forest, leaving me to cry alone for our children and cry for a lie of birth that destroyed us.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

Rating: Mature only!

A/N: Thank you for replying to my story. This chapter is kind of short and with a little bit of what I would call fluff.

STAVROS 7

Warm fingers were stroking my face and my sleepy mind heard his soft voice..."Alexis...come on wake up. Let's go back to the cabin."

I opened my eyes slowly and found Stavros crouched next to me. A sad smile on his face. I started to close my eyes against the sadness I saw in his eyes.

His index finger gently tapped my nose..."Come on Little One. We don't have much time left. I want to teach you something before I take you back to your children."

Sighing, I opened my eyes..."What do you want to teach me Stavros?"

"I'm going to teach you to make a couple of authentic Greek dishes so you can feed our" he stuttered to a stop and corrected himself..."your girls and Nikolas."

I laughed as I let him take my hands and pull me to my feet.

"You have no idea the kind of trouble you're about to get into Stavros. Do you have plenty of insurance and fire extinguishers at the cabin?"

"Alexis I am the Prince. I assure you, I'm perfectly capable of teaching you how to cook an omelette without you burning down the cabin." He said sternly as he picked up the now repacked backpack.

Five hours later, the kitchen of the cabin was still standing. Although I'm sure neither it nor Stavros will be the same again.

The dishwasher was on it's third load. We'd actually run out of dishes to use.

I could however now make the girls and Nikolas, Greek omelette's for breakfast and a traditional Greek dinner. I guess lunch will still have to be PBJ's.

I looked at Stavros his silk shirt was ruined. It had stains of grease, flour and who knew what else all over it. I looked down at myself. I was in worse shape.

He reached his hand out and ruffled my hair..."Lots of flour in your hair."

Stavros dropped his hand away took a deep breath and said..."We have time to get cleaned up, before dinner's ready. I'll meet you back down here in twenty minutes." Then he was gone.

I listened to his heavy steps make their way up the stairs and a moment later his bedroom door slams shut.

How was he going to survive all alone? I wondered as I slowly made my way out of the kitchen and up to my room.

An hour later I was leaning back in my chair with a sheepish grin on my face..."That was great! Even if I do say so myself!"

Stavros smiled at me..."See I told you. I'm not ashamed to admit, I am a terrific teacher. Then again you're an easy pupil Alexis. You've never had any trouble picking up anything I wanted to teach you."

I couldn't keep the blush off my cheeks. I knew exactly what lesson he was referring too.

We put the dishes in the dishwasher and turned it on for the last time.

I quickly wiped at my eyes as I walked out of the kitchen. When Stavros turned the lights off first there in the kitchen, then the dining room. I had all I could do not to cry out. It was as if a knife was stabbing my heart each time a light went out. I could hear the clock ticking away every second we had left.

"Oh Stavros" I whispered as he led me into the living room. At some point without my knowing it, he had brought a mattress down from his bed and set it on the floor in front of the roaring fire.

It was pushed up against the couch and he'd piled pillows upon it.

It was the quilt on the mattress, that finally burst the dam of tears I'd held at bay all evening long.

"Please don't cry Alexis. I thought it would please you to know I'd kept it all these years. I know how much you loved it." He reached up cupping my face, his thumbs tried to wipe away the tears.

"Please just for tonight lets lie here in front of the fire like we did all those nights so long ago. I'm going to keep my promise and send you home in the morning Alexis." Stavros took a deep breath and said... "I'm going to leave the country like you asked me to do.

You're right. Our daughter should not have to pay for the lies told to us. It is enough that we will suffer for the rest of our lives."

The sadness in his eyes, ripped my heart in half and I gave him the only thing I could. I'm not ashamed to say I took what I needed from him.

In those short hours before the sun rose again, we decided what should be done.

We could not abandoned each other completely. I'd already decided that some how, some way I would come to him. If only for a few short days out of the year. I simply couldn't bear the thought of him being alone, every single day of the year.

Stavros and I also decided, that there was one person on this earth that we needed to trust with our secret. One person who would always ensure the safety of our daughter if I could not.

The sun rose again like it has since time began.

Stavros took me back to Port Charles. God knows I love my children more than life itself, but even they couldn't keep my heart from breaking in half a second time as I watched Stavros walk away from me.

TBC...

Next time Alexis tells someone a story. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing ABC does.

Rating: I'm sticking with the Mature.

A/N: I thought you might like to find out exactly how Alexis and Stavros became a couple for the short time they had together the year Alexis was 16 years old. Let me know if you like it and want more.

Thank you for all your wonderful replies!

STAVROS 8

"Good-morning Nikolas."

It was only a moment later and I was being wrapped up tightly in his warm embrace. A soft kiss laid against my temple, then another against my cheek.

"You're alright? Has he hurt you? How did you get away from him?"

The questions came racing out of his mouth. He stepped back just enough, to run his hands carefully over my shoulders down my arms. His eyes went back and forth across my form looking for any sign of damage.

"Nikolas. Look at me. Up here in my eyes."

When he was looking back at me once more I told him..."He didn't hurt me. He would never lay a hand on me. Never!"

"He has done something to you!" Nikolas insisted thinking some how Stavros had brain washed me.

I smiled softly at him..."Here come sit down with me. I want to tell you a story."

"Alexis"

"Please Nikolas sit down." I held my hand out to him and gave a small tug. He sat down next to me on the bench overlooking the water. This would be so much more appropriate if we were in Greece, but we aren't. We're in Port Charles at Wyndemere.

THE FAIRY TALE

"Once upon a time there was a castle on an island. Inside the castle lived the Dark King with his wife the Dark Queen. They had two sons. The youngest was the White Knight. The oldest the Grey Knight. One day the Dark King brought home a young girl he called the Distant Cousin.

The years passed and the Distant Cousin tried to turn into, well for a better word a wallflower.

The Grey Knight rarely even noticed she was there. The Dark Queen spent her time, when given the chance, tormenting her if the Dark King was away from the island.

The White Knight did the best he could to comfort her, to shelter her from his evil mother the Dark Queen.

Normally every summer the Distant Cousin was sent off to some where with the White Knight.

However at the beginning of her sixteenth summer the Distant Cousin came down to breakfast to find the table empty. She made her way into the kitchen, where the cook and the housekeeper stared at her in shock.

"What was she doing there?' They asked.

"Am I supposed to be some where? If so no one told me. I know the White Knight was sent to Africa. The Dark King went to the Caribbean. The Dark Queen is in France. I'm not sure where the Grey Knight went. No one told me I was going anywhere." The Distant Cousin told them.

"The Grey Knight is to stay home and watch over the kingdom this summer. He is still asleep." The housekeeper told her.

So for the next couple of weeks the Distant Cousin managed to avoid the Grey Knight. It was the first time he'd been given so much responsibility. Not that the Dark King wasn't watching from afar. The Grey Knight as all young knights given their first real chance at freedom did what all young knights do. He spent his time on the mainland with others of his social standing. In other words they partied all night and slept most of the day.

All good things must come to an end so they say. For the Distant Cousin these few weeks had been a wonderful gift. She didn't have to worry about trying to make herself invisible and staying out of any ones way. The housekeeper and the cook fed her and since they only saw her at meals they forgot about her the rest of time.

Neither of them were going to let the Dark King or Queen know they had forgotten about the Distant Cousin.

She spent her time climbing up the cliffs with her books and reading about far off places and hoping one day someone would truly save her.

One morning as the Distant Cousin was sitting alone eating her breakfast at the big dining room table the Grey Knight walked in. He didn't even see her at first, he headed for the buffet and the coffee sitting there.

The Distant Cousin froze. Her fork halfway to her mouth, eggs hanging on the end.

Taking a long sip of the coffee the Grey Knight turned around.

He was so surprised to see the Distant Cousin sitting as still as a statue that he choked on the coffee. The cup he was holding fell to the marble floor crashing into four pieces and spraying his jean clad legs with the hot coffee.

The shattering cup finally brought the Distant Cousin out of her state of surprise.

She dropped the fork and leapt to her feet rushing over to pound the Grey Knight on the back.

"STOP!" He was finally able to say.

The Distant Cousin immediately dropped her hands to her sides and looked down at the floor.

"OH MY!" Came from the housekeeper who at the sound of the breaking cup, had come out of the kitchen running. She slid to a stop only a couple of feet away from the Grey Knight.

"Would you clean that up and bring me some breakfast. Another cup of coffee too." He snarled at the housekeeper.

"Yes sir!" She said and quickly crouched down to pick up the broken pieces.

The Distant Cousin decided that this was a perfect opportunity for her to disappear and she slowly started to back out of the dining room.

Never turning around to look at her the Grey Knight barked..."Stop! Go sit down and finish your breakfast."

When she didn't move quickly enough he yelled..."NOW!"

The Distant Cousin scurried around the table and sat down back in the chair she'd leapt out of.

The Grey Knight sat down across from her. She'd plucked her napkin up off the floor where it had fallen. Then the Distant Cousin picked up her fork and slowly started to eat her now cold eggs.

As he waited for his breakfast to be served he rapped his fingers on the top of the table, while he stared at the Distant Cousin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He finally asked her as the housekeeper set a plate of food in front of him along with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Eating breakfast."She replied quietly, keeping her eyes firmly on the almost empty plate in front of her.

The housekeeper gasped at her audacity and scurried back to the kitchen out of harms way.

"Don't press your luck Little One. Now I repeat myself why are you here? Why aren't you...where ever it is my little brother is." He picked up his fork and started to eat as he waited for her to answer him.

"I don't know." She replied honestly for the first time looking across the table at him.

At his raised eyebrows she quickly continued..."Really I don't. I came down to breakfast a couple of weeks ago and no one was here. No one told me where I was to go this summer. So I've just been here keeping out of your way. Reading my books. I haven't caused any trouble. Truly I haven't."

"Hmmmph!" He muttered through his mouthful of food.

The Distant Cousin sat quietly while the Grey Knight ate.

A few minutes later and the Grey Knight set his fork aside, picked up his coffee up and leaned back in his chair.

He sipped his coffee and stared at the Distant Cousin over the rim of the cup. Every now and then her eyes would meet his, but only for a moment before she looked away.

"You wait right here. Don't go anywhere." He said putting the cup on the table, he then stood up and walked out of the room.

The Distant Cousin wiped her brow and wondered if she could keep down her breakfast. His staring at her had broken the last nerve she had. She was just about to bolt from the table and lock herself in a closet when the Grey Knight returned.

He sat back down across the table from her..."Go put on your riding clothes. You might as well join me."

The Distant Cousin looked up at him in shock..."I don't have any riding clothes." She told him quietly.

"Are you trying to annoy me?" He snapped, believing she simply was refusing to go with him.

"No Sir. I only have these school clothes and then the couple of evening gowns for when the King and Queen host parties." She told him trying to look him in the eyes but failing miserably.

"Your lying!" He barked at her, slamming his palm down on the table top.

"No I'm not." She whispered, knowing her answer would only infuriate him more.

Suddenly the Grey Knight stood up shoving his chair away from the table. He came around to her side, grabbed her roughly by the wrist, jerking her up onto her feet.

"Lets go see what the wardrobe in your closet has to say!" He snarled dragging her after him.

The Distant Cousin stumbled once on the stairs, trying to keep up with his much longer legs. The Grey Knight stopped for a moment for her to get her footing and then they continued up the staircase to the middle where it split going to different wings of the castle. If you went straight ahead it took you to the bed chambers of the Dark King and his Evil Queen. If you went to the right it took you to the wing the Grey Knight, his brother and he assumed the Distant Cousin's bed chambers were. Going to the left was for guests and if you went up a level that was where the servants stayed.

Naturally, the Grey Knight started going to the right.

"If we're going to my closet, you're going the wrong way Sir." The Distant Cousin stammered.

The Grey Knight stopped so quickly at her words, that the Distant Cousin walked right into his broad back.

Still gripping her wrist, he pulled her around so she was now facing him.

He leaned down into her face and growled..."Your bed chamber is at the end of this wing! The wing the White Knight and I sleep on!"

"No Sir it is not. It is on the left, up one floor." The Distant Cousin whispered.

"Yes it is!" He insisted, dragging her down the long hallway to the last bed chamber. He flung the door open and shoved her inside ahead of him.

Their feet echoed on the hard wood floors of the empty bed chamber.

"You slept here! I know it! The White Knight used to sneak into this room and comfort you when you cried!"He insisted, stomping over to the closet he flung the door open sure he would find her clothes there, but it was as empty as the rest of the room.

"I have not slept in this room in six years Sir. I slept here for one year. Until the Queen discovered the White Knight comforting me. Then she insisted to the King that I be moved to the upper level. That I am nothing but a Distant Cousin. Not much better than a servant." She told him, turning her head so he could not see the shame that inflamed her cheeks.

"Show me." He said taking her wrist more gently this time. The Distant Cousin led him the opposite way they had just come. Down another long hallway up a set of backstairs.

She stopped at the first door on their right and pushed it open, stepping back so he could go in ahead of her.

The Grey Knight dropped her wrist and took in a deep breath of air, as anger started to well up inside him. He turned in one small circle, for that was all the room he had, to survey his surroundings. His closet was bigger than this. There was one very small single bed pushed against the right hand wall. One small pillow and one plain brown wool blanket laid on the thin mattress. Under the only window next to the head of the bed, was the only dresser in the room. Two of the drawers were missing the handles, the third drawer looked like it was ready to lose the handle it still had. A small lamp, no shade sat on top of the dresser providing the only light at night. Beside it one hairbrush and single thin comb along with her toothbrush.

The closet had no door on it at all.The bar looked to be sagging in the middle, but as she'd said her school uniforms and the couple of evening gowns, one black winter coat, that had seen better days, were all that was there. Except for one pair of flat bottomed shoes to go with the evening gowns he thought and one well worn lightweight coat for the rest of the year.

"Those are my new uniforms. I can wear the old ones all summer and not worry about keeping them neat."She told him quietly, as she nervously pulled at the hem of the now well worn white blouse.

He went back to the dresser and pulled the drawers open. The one with the handle contained exactly seven pairs of plain white panties. What he would call old lady ones at that. Three serviceable bras. Four if he counted the one he assumed she was wearing. Seven pairs of white ankle socks and one pair of panty hose. One black one piece swimsuit that had the elastic showing through it.

The other two drawers contained her school papers and some books. Peeping out from under the bed is one pair of worn woolly socks. Obviously used for slippers. He notices a flannel night gown laid neatly at the foot of the bed.

"Does my father know you live here like this?" He snapped.

The Distant Cousin hung her head in shame and shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Lets go!" He said snagging her wrist once more to lead her out of the room and back down to main floor of the castle.

"You stay right here." The Dark Knight ordered as he walked into his father's study shutting the door on The Distant Cousin.

He picked up the phone and called his father The Dark King.

Fifteen minutes later he was pacing back and forth at the words his Father had spoken.

"You're sitting on the throne right now Son. It's the job of the King to take care of all the people in his kingdom. If you don't like how the Distant Cousin is being treated. Change it. This will be good practice for your future as the King. After all she is only a Distant Cousin. What possible harm can you do to her?" Then the King had hung up on The Grey Knight. Believing that the only thing he had set in motion was a room change for the Distant Cousin. A change that because it was instigated by her first born son, the Queen would not be able to argue with. Not without revealing a truth she prefers no one ever knows.

The Grey Knight flung the door to the study open and almost tripped over the Distant Cousin. She'd finally sat down on the floor leaning against the door.

"Here get up!" He said holding his hand down to her. Trying not to shake too badly, the Distant Cousin slipped her hand into his and let him pull her to her feet.

"Wait here!" He ordered her once more. Only this time he headed for the kitchen.

He was half way there when he suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder at her.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked the startled Cousin.

"Ummm."

"We don't have all day! Lets hear it!" He said his tone full of exasperation at the look of uncertainty as to how to answer him..."Don't you dare say brown either!" He snipped.

"Well the color of the sea is beautiful. That cool blue-green. Yes that's my favorite color." She said giving him a small smile.

He nodded his head once at her and then headed back towards the kitchen.

A minute later The Distant Cousin heard pans hit the floor as the Grey Knight entered the kitchen. For what she was sure was the first time in his life.

Out of her earshot The Grey Knight informed the housekeeper he wanted the Distant Cousin moved back into the room that had once been hers. He expected it to be done by that night. She was to find a nice big bed up in the attic for her and matching dressers. The bar in the closet was to be checked that it wasn't in danger of sagging under the weight of a full wardrobe. He was sure she could find a nice rug to go by the side of the bed. Book case. He wanted a book case in there. Books did not belong under beds or in dresser drawers. She was also to have a nightstand and a desk with a good chair to do her school work. Both were to have good reading lamps on them.

Finally he told the stunned housekeeper he wanted the room painted blue-green.

The same blue-green as the sea surrounding the island was.

When the shocked housekeeper finally found her voice to assure him everything would be done exactly as he instructed. The Grey Knight turned on his heel and left the kitchen.

A moment later he was standing once more with The Distant Cousin. He put his hands on his hips and looked her over.

The Distant Cousin held her ground and kept her chin up, although she couldn't keep the blush off her cheeks.

"You'll just have to go as you are." He said in disgust turning away from her and heading towards the front entrance.

The Distant Cousin understood she was to follow him. Still she couldn't keep herself from asking.  
"Where are we going?"

The Grey Knight stopped in his tracks shaking his head. Looking over his shoulder at her, he said.  
"Shopping! I refuse to walk around with you looking like some mistreated step-sister out of a lame fairy tale!"

TBC... 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Rating: Still sticking with Mature.

A/N:Thank you for the replies. The Fairytale of The Grey Knight and The Distant Cousin will continue for a little bit yet. On a personal note I sort of keep up on the show from things I read. Surprisingly I learned that at one point it was told that Alexis doesn't really swim. I my opinion that's ridiculous. However I've decided to go a little bit with the flow. Lets see how my version of Alexis swiming ability suits you.

STAVROS 9

THE FAIRY TALE GOES ON

The Distant Cousin stood there for a moment ,gaping at the back of The Grey Knight as he walked out of the castle.

"SHOPPING!" She thought to herself..."Oh my! Riding clothes! That's what we're going shopping for!"

The Distant Cousin hurried out of the castle after The Grey Knight. A few moments later and she was crossing the dock to the launch that would take them to the mainland. The Distant Cousin tried without success, to ignore how The Grey Knight was standing at the end of the dock, arms crossed over his chest, his right foot tapping the planks impatiently as he waited for her to catch up.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she waited for him to step on to the speedboat, that would take them to the mainland..."Oh no!" She thought to herself. "He's going to take us himself! I've seen him speeding around the island in this. Life vest and prayers that's all I'll need."

"GET ON BOARD NOW!" He barked at her as he stepped back so she could board before him.

He'd startled her so badly, she practically leapt on to the launch. She grabbed a life vest and slipped it on as he untied the boat from the dock. Then she sat down and wrapped her hands around the railing in a death grip.

The Grey Knight untied the boat and pushed them away from the dock.

He never even glanced at The Distant Cousin as he went and started the boat up.

He slowly pulled away from the dock when at a safe enough distance, he pushed the throttle up and the high powered speedboat roared to life.

Once they were well out to sea. The Dark Knight turned to look at The Distant Cousin. He expected her to be standing near him, when he saw she wasn't there, he turned to look at the back of the boat.

There she was sitting on the bench, clinging for dear life to the hand rail.

"Don't worry! I'm a halfway descent driver!" He shouted at her, trying not to laugh at her obvious fear.

"Come over here!" He shouted, motioning at the empty seat next to him.

She shook her head at him and gripped the railing even tighter.

"COME HERE!" He ordered her holding his hand out.

The Distant Cousin held her ground by fear alone, shaking her head furiously at him.

The Grey Knight brought the boat to a dead stop in a matter of seconds. He wasn't used to be being defied like this.

"I told you to come here!" He snarled at her as the boat slowly rocked back and forth with the waves.

The Distant Cousin by the look on his face, knew she could no longer let fear give her the courage to refuse him.

She slowly stood upright. Keeping her left hand firmly on the hand rail. She tugged the belt tighter on her life vest with her right hand. Then taking a deep breath, she looked up at the now perplexed Grey Knight and held her right hand out to him.

"Don't let me go over board please." She stuttered, looking him in the eyes as she wiggled her fingers at him.

The Grey Knight gaped at her for a long moment. Then he reached out with his left hand and linked his fingers with her cold ones.

"Let go." He told her quietly, he never let his eyes leave hers as he added..."I wont let go of you."

The Distant Cousin gave a small nod of her head and let go of the hand railing so she could take the couple of steps that would bring her up next to him.

He steadied her until she was seated in the chair next to his.

"Why are you so afraid? Do you think I'd throw you over board? It's not like you can't swim!" The Grey Knight asked, completely confused at her state of fear.

"I don't suppose you would. I don't swim well at all Sir. Once not long after I'd gotten here...well...we were going to the mainland and some how I ended up in the water." The Distant Cousin kept the thought that the Dark Queen had pushed her to herself. She knew she had not imagined the feeling of being pushed..."The White Knight saved me. Ever since then...well. I just don't care for the water."

The Grey Knight thought about arguing with her. That he'd seen her on the beach more times than he could remember. Then he realized it was just that. She'd been on the beach. Not in the water. Well by the time this summer was over, he'd make sure she was no longer afraid of the water. After all this was Greece, everyone could swim.

He stepped right up to her and reached out to fasten the straps properly on the life vest. Then he gently took her hands and placed them on the railing in front of her chair.

"Ready?" He asked, moving back to his own spot.

The Distant Cousin gave him a small smile and nodded her head at him.

Half an hour later the boat had deposited them safely on the mainland.

The Grey Knight led her off the docks and to the private parking lot for the wealthy. The guard greeted him and went to retrieve The Grey Knights car.

The Distant Cousin just managed to hold back the gasp, when the guard pulled up in a new Silver Ferrari. Even to her very untrained eye, this car screamed not only wealth but more importantly power. To her, family power was everything. The trademark rearing black stallion on the front of the car was she realized, a perfect symbol of the man who owned it.

The guard got out and opened the passenger door, helping her in. The Grey Knight looked over at her, for some strange reason the thought "She belongs in that seat." popped unbidden into his mind. He shook his head then he said..."You better put your seatbelt on. I don't drive this, any slower than I do the boat. You aren't afraid of fast cars too are you?"

"I don't think so. Then the only time I ever go anywhere, it's always in the limo with either your mother or father." She said shrugging her shoulders at him as she snapped the belt into place.

That was all the consent The Grey Knight needed. He slipped the car into gear and peeled out of the parking lot. The Distant Cousin grabbed the console with one hand and her other grabbed the armrest of the door.

Twenty minutes later the Silver car, was sliding into a parking space of an exclusive boutique on a back street of Athens. The Grey Knight was trying to ignore the sensation in his stomach, at The Distant Cousins rare case of the giggles. Apparently by the smile on her face, fast cars with fast drivers delighted her.

The Distant Cousin stands behind the Grey Knight when they enter and he is greeted by the elegantly dressed Sales Lady.

"This is my Distant Cousin. Well you can see we need to get her a new wardrobe." The Grey Knight tells her, stepping to the left so the Sales Lady can see her.

"What did you have in mind Sir?" the Sales Lady asked as she walked around the Distant Cousin, trying to guess at sizes and what might look good. She didn't say so, but the Sales Lady thought the poor girl would look better in a burlap sack, than in the worn out school uniform.

Three hours later and The Distant Cousin was standing in a white sleeveless dress. Three buttons at the throat and two pockets with buttons. White sandals to match. She crammed her hands into the deep pockets as she watched The Grey Knight sign a receipt for the clothing.

Who knew trying on clothes could be so tiring. She'd tried on twice as many clothes as they were taking back to the castle.

Suddenly something occurred to her as he led her back outside to the car.

"Sir, all these clothes wont fit in my closet. Maybe we should take some of them back in the store." She told him as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Don't be foolish!" He replied as he slammed the door to the Ferrari shut.

He got in started the car and said to her as he pulled out onto the street..."I'm starved. Lunch next. Then we'll go get the rest of your new wardrobe."

The Distant Cousin gaped at him.

"What more could I possibly need?" She asked.

The Grey Knight rolled his eyes at her. A few minutes later they pulled up in front of a very well known restaurant over looking the sea.

There was a small line of people waiting for a table, but The Distant Cousin wasn't surprised when The Grey Knight was warmly greeted, and they were led around the line of people to a private table in a secluded corner,

He waved the menus away. He didn't ask her what she wanted, he just ordered two of the house specials. Then he ordered a beer for himself and a white wine for The Distant Cousin. She and the waitress were both about to protest, but were stopped with a single "Are you about to defy me?" look. The two women instantly, bit off what they'd been about to say.

It wasn't long before the waitress had returned with the drinks and then was gone again.

The Distant Cousin played with the stem of the wine glass as the Grey Knight took a long swallow of his beer. He kept his eyes locked with hers as he drank. Finally the nervous Distant Cousin brought the wine glass to her lips and took a sip.

"Don't you think you should have more than Granny panties in your dresser drawers?" He asked.

This time instead of The Grey Knight choking on his drink, it was The Distant Cousin.

He reached over and patted her back..."You really should take small sips of the wine, until you get used to it. We can't have you choking to death out in public you know. It simply isn't done." The Grey Knight had all he could do to keep the smirk off his face. For some reason he found he was completely enjoying unsettling her. He pushed aside the thought ,that maybe he really enjoyed soothing her fragile set of nerves more.

After a moment The Distant Cousin had stopped choking and waved her hand at The Grey Knight. He could stop patting her back now.

She looked around nervously, making sure no one could hear their conversation.

"You aren't really going to take me to buy...to buy..." she stuttered and blushed furiously.

The Grey Knight didn't say a word. He just raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for her to finish her train of thought.

"Underwear!"She finally blurted out.

"Of course I am. You don't honestly think I can send you out by yourself do you?" He asked as the waitress returned with their meal.

The Distant Cousin kept silent until the waitress left them alone again.

She placed her napkin in her lap. The Distant Cousin picked up her fork and just before she speared her food she looked at him and said..."Of course I think I can buy underwear by myself!" She snapped indignantly.

"I've seen your underwear. I assure you, you can't buy it by yourself." He then picked up his own fork and started eating. He had all he could do not to laugh at her indignant snort at his opinion.

Throughout the meal, The Grey Knight would look over at The Distant Cousin waiting for her to say something else. Apparently though she was beyond words, she was however not beyond taking her frustration out on her food. She'd speared it so hard a few times, The Grey Knight was sure she'd crack the plate it sat on. Once he'd even told her not to grip the fragile wine glass so tightly. He didn't want her to snap the stem and cut herself.

She seemed to relax a little after that, and even said she'd like to have some dessert.

"We wont get back in time to go riding today. It will be long after dark. Tomorrow though after breakfast we'll go around the Island."

"I don't think I can handle The White Knights horse Sir." She said between mouthfuls of the delicious chocolate cake.

"He's not as spirited as Zeus is. Why would you be riding Achilles anyway? You have your own horse to ride." He said leaning back in his chair, suddenly becoming fascinated by the small bit of chocolate frosting that laid at the corner of her mouth.

He found himself leaning forward, bringing his hand up to wipe it away when she looked at him and said..."I don't have a horse of my own Sir. I certainly can't ride The Dark King's horse nor The Dark Queen's. Unless you're offering up Zeus?"

Instead of touching her face his hand slammed down on the top of the table. The dishes vibrated at the force.

"Why must you continue to lie! We all have horses! The next thing I know you'll insist you ride as badly as you swim!" He almost bellowed at her startled face.

"I do not lie Sir! If you give yourself a moment to think of the horses in the stables, you will see that there is no horse there that would be fit for me. After the pony I had died. I was never given another horse. It has been three years since I've ridden. Then it was only my pony." She told him calmly as she set her fork down, picked up her napkin, wiping her mouth.

The Grey Knight glared at her for as he thought about the horses in the stables. Of course he remembered her pony had died as she said. It was an old pony that he and his brother had learned on. He was sure she'd gotten a horse. She must have! His mind searched every stall in the huge barn. The Grey Knight let out a growl as he accepted the fact she was right. No horse in the stables could possibly be hers.

He raised his hand and snapped his fingers at the waitress to bring him the bill.

"That's very rude you know." The Distant Cousin admonished him.

"You are on very thin ice to be questioning my manners. Have you forgotten who I am?" He asked while he looked at the bill the waitress handed him. The waitress kept her eyes on the floor. She'd heard about The Grey Knights temper. She couldn't believe this young girl would push him like this.

"How could I? You are quite unforgettable you know." The Distant Cousin bit the inside of her cheek to keep from giggling, when the The Grey Knight suddenly looked up into her eyes.

Instead of the explosion the waitress and The Distant Cousin expected him to have, The Grey Knight surprised them by laughing. He handed the stunned waitress some money for the bill. Then he stood up and held his hand out to The Distant Cousin.

The Grey Knight found that the moments hesitation, before she placed her hand in his gnawed at his belly. He swore to himself, that there would come a day when The Distant Cousin would reach for his hand first. One day she wouldn't even think of hesitating, before placing her hand in his.

TBC...

A/N#2: In this story it is my opinion that Alexis might have been attracted to Sonny in the very begining because he reminds her of someone else. Just something for you to think about. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating: Still going with Mature

A/N: Thank you for your wonderful replies.

STAVROS 10

The Grey Knight pulled the car up in front of the huge stables. They had driven several miles outside of Athens to reach the horse farm. The Distant Cousin stared out the window at the horses in the corrals. Even to her untrained eye, these were valuable animals. These were horses for the very rich. Powerful and as high-strung as their owners.

A short stocky man, came out of one the stables and walked up to where The Distant Cousin and The Grey Knight had parked.

"Hello Sir" The man said, holding his hand out to The Grey Knight.

The Grey Knight shook his hand and introduced The Distant Cousin.

"We need a horse for my Cousin. It's been sometime since she's ridden; then it was only a pony. So she'll need something appropriate, something with a little spirit. I should have her riding quite well in a couple of weeks. If we get something too tame, we'll just have to replace it in a month." The Grey Knight told the man.

"I think I have just the horse. If you'll follow me." The man led them into the stable.

Five stalls in the man stopped. The name plate read KALLISTO. In Greek Kallisto was a nymph loved by Zeus. Derived from Kallistos it means "most beautiful". The Distant Cousin thought to herself she is most beautiful. The horse was deep gray, with jet black mane and tail. Some how I'm not surprised at her color.

The mare came over and snuffled softly at them. The man scratched her behind her ear and her head moved gently at the touch. The Distant Cousin raised her hand and ran her fingers through the silky mane.

"You do know that Hera turned Kallisto into a she-bear, that then became the Great Bear Constellation don't you?" The Grey Knight asked her.

The Distant Cousin looked up and smiled softly at him..."Yes I know. I'll give you that she is most beautiful, but she has a long way to go before I'll ever think of her as a she-bear."

"We'll take her. You can have someone take her out to the island today?" The Grey Knight asked.

"Of course Sir. I have another horse you might be interested in for yourself." The man said hoping that the Grey Knight was in a buying mood.

The Grey Knight said he'd take a look. The man led The Grey Knight out of the stable to a corral.The Distant Cousin continued down the row of stalls, until she found herself walking out the other end. She went from corral to corral. The Distant Cousin eventually found herself standing in front of a very small corral at the back end of the stables.

Standing near the side of the corral was a roan colored mare. The Distant Cousin let out a gasp at the condition of the horse. It appeared to barely be able to stand. It was very underweight and had obviously been beaten. She approached the mare very slowly, speaking in almost a whisper. The Distant Cousin didn't want to frighten the mare.

An hour later The Grey Knight came looking for The Distant Cousin. She had a handful of carrots, her new dress was streaked in dirt from where she'd climbed the rails of the corral.

She hadn't heard him approach. He stood silently, listening to her words of comfort to the decrepit horse. Without her hearing, he just as quietly backed away and went to find the stable owner.

Thirty minutes later, The Grey Knight was back at the corral.

"It's time for us to leave." He said.

"Oh. All right. I don't suppose I could..." she asked, rubbing her palm over the horses nose.

"No you couldn't." The Grey Knight answered..."Come here, I'll help you back over."

The Distant Cousin wrapped her arms around the horses neck and gave the mare a hug.

She pulled herself up the rails and let The Grey Knight wrap his hands around her waist and set her on the ground.

"You're a mess. Good thing I had them put one bag of clothes in the trunk of the car." He said as he led her back to the car. He got out the bag and sent her into the house of the stable owner to change, while he settled up with the man.

It was almost 10 PM by the time, The Distant Cousin and The Grey Knight returned to the Castle on the Island.

The Grey Knight was surprised, to realize how tired he was and he'd expected to be bored taking The Distant Cousin shopping. Boredom never came though. He found himself anxious for morning to come.

He tossed his clothes into a corner of the bathroom and took a short hot shower. He toweled himself off and quickly dried his hair. He pulled on a pair of boxers and finally slid into his bed. He thought sleep would quickly take him over. Instead he found himself linking his hands behind his head, while he stared out the skylight into the twinkling stars above he reviewed his day from the beginning to the end.

He smiled broadly as he thought of the surprise, then the sheer joy that had graced The Distant Cousin's face. When they'd entered the castle, he'd insisted she close her eyes and keep them closed until he told her otherwise.

Then he'd led her up the stairs and down the hallway of the wing he and The White Knight slept. Coming to a stop in the room she'd once had. The Grey Knight looked down at her hand tightly gripping his own. He thought of the thrill he'd felt only a few moments before, when he'd held his hand out to her. This time she hadn't hesitated to link her's with his. Her eyes had fluttered shut in complete trust, that he would bring no harm to her.

He pushed the door open and led her into the bedroom. The smell of fresh paint still hung lightly in the air. The windows had been left open and the warm night breeze flowed in and out of the room.

Once they were standing in the middle of the room, he said quietly..."You may open your eyes now,  
Little One."

"Oh my!" She gasped, dropping his hand as she turned in a circle to look at the room.

The Grey Knight fought the urge to take her hand back in his own. He watched as she went from the matching dressers to the desk with the reading lamp, the tall bookcase next to it that held all her books.

"Open the closet." He said not realizing, how husky his voice had become.

She pulled the door open and gasped. All her new clothes were hanging up neatly as well as her uniforms for school. The shoes and boots they'd gotten lined the floor in two neat rows.

The Distant Cousin, closed the closet door and moved past The Grey Knight to the bed.

It was twice the size of the one she'd been sleeping on for the last few years. Instead of one flat pillow there were four big fluffy ones. Her hand ran over the velvet quilt, it's blue color just a shade lighter than that of the walls.

"I didn't see you buy this today?" She whispered. The Distant Cousin had spotted the quilt, in one of the stores they'd been in and had remarked on how it was almost the color of the sea and how soft it felt.

"Well that's because, you were busy buying Granny Panties." he said smirking at her look of outrage.

The Distant Cousin strode over to the first of the two dressers and pulled open the top drawer. Luck was with her. She'd chosen correctly.

She stuck her hand in and pulled out a pair of fire engine red satin and lace panties. Waving them at him she said..."Do these look like Granny Panties to you?"

The Grey Knight bit back the words that had been about to fly out of his mouth. She'd be mortified if she knew he'd been about to ask her, to model them so he could see how they looked on her before voicing an opinion.

"I suppose not. Did you buy matching sets? You did get several sets, like I told you too right?"He asked watching a blush come to her cheeks.

"Yes. Do you want to see them?" She asked, trying to sound sophisticated.

The Grey Knight let out a soft chuckle..."Not tonight."

The Distant Cousin nodded, not quite sure why she was disappointed at his answer.

"What about my pajama's? You did say you'd pick out those." The Distant Cousin asked him.

"So I did." The Grey Knight replied. He walked over to the bed reached underneath the pillows and pulled out a sea blue satin and lace night gown. An exact match to the velvet quilt. He held it up by the thin straps.

"It's beautiful. Not at all what I expected." The Distant Cousin said stepping in front of him. She ran a finger down the lace. It would be ankle length on her. She looked up at him. Her brown eyes connecting with his.

"What if my feet get cold?" She whispered.

The Grey Knight let go of the blue nightgown. The Distant Cousin found her fingers grasping it before it fell to the floor.

He reached once more underneath the pillows and pulled something out. The Grey Knight turned to face The Distant Cousin.

The Distant Cousin burst into a fit of the giggles, throwing the nightgown over her shoulder and reaching for the purple fuzzy slippers, The Grey Knight was holding out in front of her.

"I love them! Thank you." She said as her warm fingers skimmed over the tops of his, so she could get a grip on the slippers.

With the smile on her face slowly turning in his mind. The Grey Knight closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

TBC... 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, except maybe the horses. 

Rating: Mature

A/N: This story has certainly taken on a life of it's own. For those of you who have stuck with me, thank you. I really shouldn't like The Grey Knight as much as I do. I've done nothing in this chapter to change that opinion, see if you agree with me.

STAVROS 11

"I'm surprised you didn't sleep in. I thought you'd be awake to all hours making changes in your new bedroom." The Grey Knight said, standing up to walk around and pull out the chair for The Distant Cousin as she came into the dining room.

He watched her come towards him in her new riding outfit. He was quite sure she would be very shocked at how great looking he thought she was in that outfit. It fit her perfectly. He swore the buttons up the front of the white shirt were taunting him; and she had her hair pulled back in a pony tail. In that moment, The Grey Knight wanted nothing more than to pull the plain band off and let her hair fall back down around her shoulders.

The Grey Knight shook his head at his wandering thoughts and didn't let them drift off to thoughts of much prettier hair ribbons that he could adorn her with.

He returned to his seat across from her.

"I was up for quite awhile. I didn't change a thing though. It's all perfect. I don't know how I'll ever..."

"Stop." He said laying a hand across the table to come to rest on top of hers.

She smiled at him gratefully. He pulled his hand back and told her to eat her breakfast. Her new horse was waiting for her.

Twenty minutes later and they were being greeted by the stable manager.

Zeus and Kallisto were saddled and waiting out in front of the stables.

"She's no worse for the trip to the Island?" The Grey Knight asked.

"She's fine sir. Ready to go she is. Everything is just like you requested." The manager said.

The Grey Knight walked over to where the Distant Cousin was stroking Kallisto.

"You know I was down here the other day and left my saddle bag down by the last stall. Could you go get it for me. I have something else, I want the manager to do before we go for our ride." He told her.

"Certainly." The Distant Cousin started into the stables towards the opposite end.

The Grey Knight turned and nodded at the manager. A sign he could leave them now, then he followed her into the stable. He was halfway down the aisle when he stopped. The Distant Cousin had reached the last stall and was grabbing the asked for saddle bag that was hanging over the closed gate.

"Oh my god!" She gasped as she looked into the stall. At the sound of her voice, the old beaten mare from the farm on the mainland turned to look at her.

She snorted as though she remembered The Distant Cousin and came forward to blow a hot breath into her stunned face. The Distant Cousin scratched behind her ears, and ran a loving palm down the side of the old mare's face.

The Grey Knight couldn't help but smile at her. He already knew the mare had handled the move better than expected. He'd called down to the stables last night, when he'd finally left The Distant Cousin's bedroom.

While his mind was occupied with the stable manager's thoughts, on whether the mare could truly be brought back up to a better physical condition, he was surprised when he suddenly looked up at the sound of running feet on the concrete floor.

The next moment the normally shy Distant Cousin, was flinging her arms around his waist pulling him to her in a fierce hug. His arms instinctively wrapped around her.

She tilted her head up to look him in the eyes..."Thank you so much. I was so afraid she'd be dead by the end of today."

"Don't get your hopes up Little One. She's not in good shape. It's a miracle in itself that she survived the boat ride here. Just so you know. She wasn't beaten at the farm. She was dumped there. They found her standing outside one of the corrals a couple of days ago. The veterinarian was here waiting for her and Kallisto yesterday. He said if she can bring her weight back up she stands a chance, but it's a slim one. He'll come back and check on her in a weeks time if she still lives." He told her. Normally the Grey Knight wouldn't give a broken down horse like that a second thought. For some reason though he decided to take a chance. He just hoped the smile that had graced her face a moment ago would stay there. He hated to think of what she'd look like if the horse did indeed have to be put out of it's misery.

"I understand. I promise I'll help her. I'll come down here everyday to help take care of her." She solemnly told him.

He put her away from him, realizing he was a little too comfortable standing with his arms around her. He did however take her hand and lead he back down to the stall.

"Since she was abandoned she has no name. What would you like to call her?" He asked watching her stroke the mare's neck.

The Distant Cousin was quiet for a few minutes, while she studied the mare closely before answering him.

"ZOSIME" She quietly said.

"ZOSIME..."likely to survive"...Very appropriate, Little One. Let us hope she lives up to her name." Then The Grey Knight, led her back out of the stable to the horses waiting for them.

The following two weeks The Grey Knight and The Distant Cousin spent most of their time at the stables.

The Distant Cousin's riding skills hadn't taken long to come back. With The Grey Knight instructing her, she was becoming a well rounded rider. The Distant Cousin spent the rest of her time at the stables encouraging Zosime to eat. She spent hours grooming the old mare, until her coat shined like a young mares again. The Distant Cousin would lead Zosime, out to one of the corrals and walk her in slow circles. Slowly building her muscle tone back up.

She spent so much time at the stables, that The Grey Knight found himself becoming jealous of the old mare. Jealousy was a new emotion for the young knight. It was usually others being jealous of him, that he was used to. Her soft words and loving strokes of her hands against the mares body, were slowly driving him insane.

"We're going out to a party tonight." He said walking up to where she was standing with Zosime.

"Oh, that's okay. I'd much prefer to stay here. I'm not really a party kind of girl, you know. You go and have a great time." The Distant Cousin told him. Then she tugged the lead and was about to walk away from him.

The Grey Knight snagged her arm, and turned her around to face him.

"I said WE! I meant WE! The party starts at 7:00. We need to leave here no later than 6:00. If you aren't dressed and ready by then. I'll come find you and dress you myself!" He snarled into her stunned face.

He dropped her arm, ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he stormed off back towards the castle.

"I wonder whats gotten into him Zosime? You'd think he'd be glad to go alone. I know about the women he has. Having to tote me to and fro isn't going to do him any good tonight. I'd think it would put quite a damper on his evening." The Distant Cousin shrugged her shoulders, at his retreating form not understanding why he was so insistent on her company that night. Zosime snorted and jerked her head, bringing The Distant Cousins attention back to her. The Distant Cousin smiled and started to lead her around the corral once more.

Several hours later, The Grey Knight stood impatiently at the foot of the staircase. The housekeeper had assured him, that The Distant Cousin had returned from the stables three hours ago. More than enough time to get ready for the party he was taking her to. He paced across the floor and was turning around when he heard a quiet voice.

"Is this suitable?" He jerked his head up, to find The Distant Cousin at the top of the stairs looking down at him. She was more beautiful than he dared imagined.

His silence made her even more nervous, she asked him once more as she descended the stairs stopping on the last one..."You didn't say what kind of party this is. The dress is it appropriate?"

The Grey Knight crossed the room and stood in front of her..."It's perfect. You look beautiful."

The Distant Cousin felt her cheeks flush at his compliment and without even thinking about it she slid her hand into his out stretched one.

The Grey Knight had never had any intention of attending the party. The invitation had been issued to him, only because his father was out of the country. He'd talked to his father the day before, and The Dark King hadn't cared either way whether The Grey Knight went or not. It was a small charity event for one of the local hospitals.

The Grey Knights fit of jealousy, had led him to issue the order to The Distant Cousin. One he was deeply regretting now two hours into the party. He was bored to death. He'd been whisked away as soon as they had entered the ballroom.

He'd tried to keep an eye on The Distant Cousin. The sapphire dress fit her perfectly. The diamond and sapphire necklace his father had given her was perfect with it.

He was tired of all this business talk. He had a sudden urge to dance. The Grey Knight excused himself from the group who'd surrounded him all evening and went in search of The Distant Cousin.

He walked into the ballroom and just in time to spot, The Distant Cousin seeming to rush out the doors that led to the balconies.

Suddenly The Grey Knight felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. His need to get to The Distant Cousin, was so great that he shook off the daughter of the man who had put the charity event together. The daughter of a family almost as wealthy and powerful as his own.

He finally reached the balcony doors and stepped through it into the warm night air. His ears barely took in the wealthy daughter's snort of outrage at his rebuff, which was reinforced by the click of the door as he closed it behind him.

The Distant Cousin was standing in the farthest corner of the balcony. Her hands were gripping the railing so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"I saw you come out here. I thought you might like to dance." The Grey Knight said as he approached her.

Instead of turning to look at him, The Distant Cousin turned her head the other way.

"I'd rather not right now Sir. I'm sure there are more than enough suitable women in there who'd love the opportunity to dance with you." She wasn't quite able to keep the quiver of emotion out of her voice though.

"Look at me." The Grey Knight said.

The Distant Cousin raised her hand and quickly wiped her eyes before turning to look at him.

She raised her chin and bit her lower lip trying to find some courage as she finally turned her face towards him.

The Grey Knight stared for a long moment down into her tear streaked face, before he raised his hand to cup her cheek, letting his thumb stroke her damp cheek.

He found his stomach clenching in anger, that he struggled to keep hidden from her. The Grey Knight was sure if she saw how angry he was he'd frighten her. The last thing he wanted to do was that.

Instead he let his heart guide him. The Grey Knight leaned down and very gently kissed her cheek. He felt her relax. Then he pulled back and held her brown eyes with his own.

"Who made you cry?" It really wasn't a question and The Distant Cousin knew that.

The Distant Cousin in a voice barely at a whisper, told The Grey Knight how the hosts daughter and a couple of her friends had cornered The Distant Cousin. Then she told him how they had humiliated her.

"Who did she think she was? She was barely more than a stray dog, that her Uncle had taken off the street to care for. Did she really think she was good enough to show up on the arm of The Grey Knight? Then they'd ripped apart her choice of dress, her shoes, her hairstyle and last but not least, how they were sure she must have stolen that necklace, she wore because no way The Dark King would have given it her. If she had a brain in her head, she'd leave immediately. They'd make up an excuse to The Grey Knight."

There was no controlling his anger now and it came rolling out of his eyes, he had his teeth clenched so tightly The Distant Cousin thought they might actually break.

"That vicious little viper!" He snarled.

"Please..." The Distant Cousin said, now afraid of the trouble that would now come because of her.

"Listen to me. You are worth ten of them. If my father was here, he would tell them that himself. No one shall speak to you that way! No one! Not now not ever!" Before The Distant Cousin could reply, The Grey Knight leaned down and gave her a very hard swift kiss on the lips.

The Distant Cousin was so surprised, that she let The Grey Knight link his hand with hers and lead her back out to the ballroom.

No one that saw The Grey Knight as he came back in from the balcony, failed to recognize the look of sheer anger written all over his face. Some who'd been witness to his ruthless temper before had the sense to make a quick excuse and leave the ballroom. Never glancing back to see who was about to be scalded by his raging anger.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the idea for this story.

Rating: Big Big Mature for this chapter.

A/N: I know I repeat myself here but I still like to give this little reminder. Maybe some people aren't really who you think they are. Maybe you'll discover that lies told, can have unimagineable consequences for those who do not learn the truth until it's too late. We're also going to go with the belief that Mikkos got Alexis, to put the memory of her mother and little sister in a closet in her mind and lock the door. Whether he hypnotized her, or was simply able to bend her mind, because of the trauma of seeing Helena slit Kristin's throat open.

I want to thank all of you for sticking with this story. We're starting to wind down now, sadly only one more chapter left. Let me know what you think.

STAVROS 12

The Distant Cousin leapt off the boat, before The Grey Knight even had a chance to tie it to the dock. He watched her kick off the high heeled shoes, she was wearing and leave them in the sand as she ran out of his sight.

"DAMN IT!" He shouted to the night air as he quickly secured the speed boat. He wasn't sure which he was damning. Her for running from him, or his own vile temper.

He refused to apologize for giving the hosts daughter the tongue lashing she deserved. She was a nasty little shrew, who'd needed to be reminded of her place in life. While he knew The Distant Cousin hated confrontations; he hadn't expected her to react so badly.

After all he was defending her honor. Their family honor. If she thought he'd been too harsh well, she should thank the gods his father hadn't been there. Not that he would tell her, but there was a very good chance, The Dark King would not consider his tongue lashing enough punishment for the Host's daughter. She could very well be banished, from Greece for the rest of her shrewish life. If she was very lucky, she'd retain her life.

The Grey Knight pulled a blanket out from beneath one of the bench seats on the boat, before heading after The Distant Cousin. He scooped her shoes up out of the sand, and trotted down the beach following her footprints in the damp sand.

The Grey Knight rounded the curve of the island that led to a small secluded cove. She had her arms wrapped around her waist, tears were streaming down her beautiful face. Her hair had come undone out of the fancy twist she had it up in, and now hung around her shoulders, fluttering with the cool breeze.

He walked up beside her and dropped the shoes and the blanket down onto the sand.

The Grey Knight reached over and turned her face towards him.

"Why are you so upset? She had no right treating you the way she did. She didn't get any where near the punishment she deserved." The Grey Knight told her.

"Youuuu you don't understand what you've done." The Distant Cousin stuttered..."She's going to be so angry. It will all be my fault!"

"You're not making any sense. Whose going to be angry, I told off that vicious little shrew?" He asked her.

"Your mother. The Dark Queen. She...she..." The Distant Cousin said, watching an even greater look of confusion come over The Grey Knights face.

"My mother what?" He demanded, now taking hold of her shoulders and giving her a shake.

"She expects you to eventually marry The Hosts daughter. I over heard her, telling someone at the last ball she held here on the island this spring." The Distant Cousin replied, holding his astonished brown eyes with her own sad ones.

"Why would she say such a thing? She hates the girls mother." The Grey Knight stated, trying to show The Distant Cousin she was wrong about what she'd heard.

"She said it would be the final loose end to bringing total control of the country to her family. A wedding of convenience, like her own to your father was." The Distant Cousin said, so softly he almost thought he'd heard her wrong.

His hands dropped from her shoulders and he just stood staring at her. The Distant Cousin mistook his shock, for fear of having just done something that would infuriate his mother. So she spoke again, hoping to ease his fears..."Please don't worry. I'll take all the blame. I'll tell her that I brought it on myself. I goaded, The Hosts daughter into berating me."

"STOP!" The Grey Knight shouted at her. The Distant Cousin became instantly silent, standing as still as a statue.

The Grey Knight let out a ragged breath, and ran a hand through his hair. He walked in a small circle, trying to control his over wrought emotions. The Distant Cousin didn't realize he was coming to a life altering decision. One he would think about for years to come. Did he make the right choice? Through all the years to come when he would think of it; he would always know he'd never trade what happened between them, for all the money and power in the world. There were times in the long lonely nights of his life to come, that he even felt it was the one time in his life he chose correctly. He chose love first.

Finally he turned and stepped back in front of The Distant Cousin. He let his right hand cup her cheek. His thumb stroking her damp cheek as he had earlier in the night..."No matter what my mother may want. I will never marry that shrew. This is not the old country. I will not marry just to have more wealth, more power over those under me. I've seen how she and my father live. I want more so much more. I want someone who wants me. Not The Grey Knight who is to become king one day. I want someone who just wants me."

The Grey Knight watched, The Distant Cousins eyes first soften at his words, then start to fill up with unshed tears. Mostly he thought he saw something else in them. He decided to take a chance. He leaned in closer to her, letting his left arm slip around her waist. He held her eyes firmly with his own, not letting her look away, even as he felt her shiver at his nearness.

"My mother, is going to have to get over the fact I've made my choice. I want you, just you. You want me don't you?" He asked her, his lips now hovering over The Distant Cousins.

She barely nodded her head and whispered..."Yes, I just want you."

There was no more talk of parents wishes and shrews vicious tirades. There was no thought that they were crossing a line drawn by God. They knew nothing of the truth, because they lived in a world of lies. The words Distant, barely a cousin, no real relation at all, more of a charity case. Those words of lies, their lives each lived in basic loneliness. Never really trusting, knowing only that someone wanted something of you. Nothing was ever done, simply because you were loved.

The moment came, when love shoved everything else away. When you've longed for love your whole life, when it finally comes your powerless to turn it away.

The blanket was spread out on that sandy beach, under the light of the full moon. Clothes were shed. A young man, turned a girl into a young woman. For the first time, they both seemed to take in a real breath of air. Their skin which always had an underlying cold to it, finally felt the warmth of another. Their hearts which seemed to beat before only because it was necessary finally beat out of love.

The thing about love, they quickly learned was that once you felt it. Once you gave it away, once it was given to you. You wanted more. It became a drug.

The days and nights of what was left of that summer, The Distant Cousin and The Grey Knight loved each other.

He taught her to swim and she taught him to laugh.

Their smiles and laughter filled the dark castle. It brought so much light, into the dark fortress that even the servants felt it. None of them knew, they were basking in the light of a love that had been made because of a lie. A love that through no fault of their own, made them defy the laws of God. Laws they didn't even know they were breaking.

Not until that fateful morning, The Dark King returned home and dragged The Distant Cousin out of the arms of The Grey Knight.

While he did manage to rip their hearts to shreds, even he could not destroy what their love created. The seed was firmly planted, despite all the odds she would survive. While the child of their hearts would be so much better off away from them, despite all the odds against her. The daughter of The Distant Cousin and The Grey Knight, managed to find her way back to her mother's arms.

Alexis sat still as Nikolas reached up and wiped the tears from her face.

"Sam" He whispered. A statement of fact, not a question of disbelief.

Alexis nodded her head before she spoke again.

"I tell you this Nikolas, because you are The Prince. You need to understand how she came to this world, so that you can protect her from what I hope she never learns the truth of."

"I wont ever tell anyone. I swear it. I will always protect her, just as I do you, Kristina and Molly." Nikolas told her..."You four and Spencer, you're my family Alexis. You're all I have."

Alexis shook her head at him..."There is another reason I told you the Fairytale."

Nikolas turned his face away from her. Alexis would not let him hide from her now. She reached her hand up and turned the face so like his father's back towards hers.

"I want you to understand Nikolas. No! I want you to believe in your heart." Alexis dropped her hand from his chin and let her palm rest over his heart..."Stavros loves Nikolas. He is capable of great love. Your father does have a heart. No matter how hard Helena and Mikkos tried to kill it. His heart does still beat. It beats with love.

Stavros is also filled with great loneliness. Loneliness, can bred great anger. He has struggled to become once more the young man, I loved all those years ago."

When Nikolas looked as though he was about to interrupt her, Alexis put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Stavros and I both know we cannot be together. No matter what our hearts long for. Because of lies told to us as children, we have been condemned to a life of always having our greatest desire just out of reach. I suppose it is the price we pay, for not only daring to be born to start with. But daring to be born Cassadine.

I would never ask you to forgive him because of me. That has to come from your heart, because it is what you want. Please remember, that he is a man that will spend the rest of his days, walking this earth alone. Alone Nikolas. With not one person he loves by his side. Is that not punishment enough for his sins?"

Nikolas nodded his head and he wiped at his now damp eyes, wrapping his arms around Alexis, letting her cry for what she could not have. That was her punishment, for the sin of loving.

"Good morning Mr. Corinthos."

Sonny opened his eyes, and looked across the room at the man who woke him. He sat up on the couch, slowly reining in his anger before he spoke.

"You tell me right now, where Alexis is and I just might let you live another five minutes Stavros!"

TBC... 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing here except the idea for the story.

Rating: Still going with mature.

A/N: This is the end except for an epilogue that I have yet to write...I loved getting all your wonderful reviews. When I started this story I wasn't sure if it would be well recieved or not. I never expected so many people to come to care about Stavros. On the show he was never at any time a sympathetic character. For me I really think people are made by those who raise them. Let's face it Helena and Mikkos Cassadines were not only extremely intelligent, ruthless people, they are also extremely psychotic. So to me if anything its a wonder Stavros, Stefan, and Alexis weren't as completely over the edge as Mikkos and Helena. Considering how starved for love they would have been, I don't find it that odd, that in this story Alexis and Stavros turned to each other for what they couldn't get else where.

Love, even Stavros deserved that.

STAVROS 13

"Good morning Mr. Corinthos."

Sonny opened his eyes, and looked across the room at the man who woke him. He sat up on the couch, slowly reining in his anger before he spoke.

"You tell me right now where Alexis is and I just might let you live another five minutes Stavros!"

Stavros laughed at Sonny's threat and turned away from the glass doors, that looked out over the garden.

Sonny started to get up off the couch; he'd beat it out of Stavros if necessary.

Stavros put his hands on his hips and looked Sonny up and down. Finally he shrugged his shoulders at the angry man.

"My Alexis, is safely with my son. They have much to talk about as do you and I. I'm sure when they're done, Nikolas will bring her here to get her children." Stavros unlike most men had no fear, of an angry Sonny Corinthos..."Now, sit back down Mr. Corinthos. There are a few things I need to tell you and I don't have much time to do it in."

Sonny was about to argue, but something about Stavros made him sit back down. Max was right, this was not the same man. Sonny still didn't think he was to be trusted, but the over powering sense of evil that used to emanate from him was gone.

"Start talking Stavros, you're on borrowed time after all." Sonny warned him.

Stavros shook his head at Sonny still attempting to scare him; he wanted to say to him..."I am a Cassadine do not forget that!" But he did not, this was the man he was about to give his whole life to it wouldn't do to threaten him. Besides that would displease Alexis.

"From all I've heard from Alexis, about you and I still have trouble grasping the concept that she felt you worthy of her." Sonny gripped the cushions of the couch trying to keep a tight rein on his rising anger at Stavros mocking of him..."You aren't. You know that don't you? No one is worthy of Alexis. She deserves so much more than what the world has ever given her. What her family and friends have ever given her."

Sonny had to agree. He was guilty more than most of mistreating Alexis. After all Alexis had given him what he'd believed, she gave no one else. Her complete trust. He'd stomped it into the dirt.

"How very odd isn't it, that after so much heartbreak, my little one still has not only the capacity to love but to forgive. I assure you she did not learn that from the Cassadines." Stavros was quiet for a moment giving Sonny a chance to speak.

"She learned from her mother. You know the one that your mother slit open her throat in front of Alexis"  
Sonny snapped at him.

"Helena is no longer a problem for anyone. My mother learned a very hard lesson quite sometime ago."

Sonny raised his eyebrows at Stavros, wanting an explanation.

"Breed anger and hate and one day you'll find, that it can turn on you as easily as it turns on those you've taught it to hate." Stavros let out a sigh, Sonny thought well it's what the old bitch deserved. Sonny thanked God that he'd never known a day when he'd have hated his own mother so much he could kill her. Sonny had no doubt that Helena was really truly dead. Sonny was just as sure that it hadn't been a quick death either. No, Helena had paid for her sins. Maybe because that payment had come from her most loved son, Helena really understood what those sins were before she took her last breath.

"Today is your lucky day Mr. Corinthos. Today I'm giving you my whole world. You have no idea how lucky you are. I'm giving you my son, my grandson." For the first time Stavros looked away from Sonny's eyes before he spoke. While he might be able to hide his eyes from him, he couldn't hide the emotion that filled his voice at his next words..."My nieces and most of all I give you my...my Alexis. You shall watch over them for the rest of your days Mr. Corinthos. You shall see that no harm comes to them. You will do everything, everything in your power to make sure their hearts are filled with love and laughter, not anger and hate. If you are half as intelligent as my Alexis says you are...well you'll get down on your knees every night and thank whatever gods you believe in that you will never walk a day on this earth alone. That you don't have to pay for sins, that you didn't even know you'd committed, because of lies told by your parents. Sins that..."

"Sonny? Have you heard anything about..."The two men turn to look towards the entrance of the room. Sam stands there for just a moment, looking at the two men. Suddenly recognition fills her eyes and she rushes at Stavros screaming..."WHERE IS ALEXIS? WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

Sonny leapt up off the couch, grabbing Sam around the waist, just before she can reach Stavros.

"Sam, calm down." Sonny spoke into her ear calmly.

"I WONT CALM DOWN UNTIL I KNOW WHERE ALEXIS IS!" She shouted.

Suddenly Stavros was standing mere inches in front of Sonny and an outraged Sam.

Sonny glanced up at him and could see his face was filled with anger.

In as deadly a whisper as Sonny has ever heard; Stavros started to speak to Sam.

"You can call her Mom, Mother, Mama...you don't ever ever call her Alexis again! You have no idea how lucky you are. Absolutely none, that you can call her your mother!"

Sonny felt Sam flinch where his arm was wrapped around her waist, she seemed to push back against him now wanting more space between herself and Stavros. For some reason Sonny planted his feet more firmly on the floor and held her in place.

Stavros was quiet for a moment while he pulled his anger back inside, he let his eyes travel over Sam. From head to toe his eyes scanned her. Stopping for a long moment at her eyes, another at her mouth. Down to her elbows then her fingers. Down over her chest, past her waist over her thighs and stopping for a moment again on her ankles and toes peering out from the satin pajamas she wore.

Sonny let the thought go through his head, that he knew Stavros was in no way looking at her as the sexy beautiful woman she was. There was something else in that look. For the life of him Sonny just couldn't figure out what it was. Before he could come up with it, Stavros was once again looking Sam in the eyes, easily holding her own with his as he started to speak...

He seemed to shrug his shoulders just a bit..."You are beautiful. But your beauty doesn't even come close to that of your mother's."

Sam gasped at his words. While Sam thought Alexis beautiful, she didn't consider her own beauty below that of her mother's. If anything she probably felt she was more beautiful, considering how much younger she was.

"Yours for now is on the outside alone. Your mother's comes from within. It always has. Alexis was blessed by having inherited more Bergman genes than Cassadine ones.

She was blessed with the gift of truly knowing what a real mother's love is.

You should be down on your knees at night, thanking god that her heart has never forgotten that love! A love that taught her; the welfare of her child is more important than anything else.

You should be even more grateful for the fact, that she spared you the experience of being raised in the House of Helena!

For I have no doubt you would not have taken a breath, past your first birthday."

This even made Sonny gasp as he felt Sam shiver beneath where his fingers still held her in place.

"She wouldn't!" Sam whispered.

Stavros let out a low chuckle at her shock at his words..."See. You can't even comprehend such a thing as being true. I assure you it is.

The things she did to Alexis. " He looked at her, holding her gaze again before he spoke..."You have no idea do you? I'm not surprised. If Alexis learned anything at all, at the hands of our family it's that most times it's best not to share information.

There is much you can learn from your mother. We can hope in the days and years to come, you will learn how to have the grace she possess. I fear though, you shall never have the heart full of love and forgiveness Alexis has.

You have too much Cassadine in you for that. It will not serve you well. I fear it will control you, instead of you controlling it."

Sonny finally let loose of Sam and stepped away from her and Stavros. He needed a moment to himself. His mind was racing, trying to put all the pieces of a puzzle he didn't even know he had, together.

Sonny had always thought that Stavros wasn't capable of speaking the truth. Sonny found himself believing each word the dangerous man had just spoken. He was sure Stavros was right when he said Helena would not have allowed Sam to live. Sonny had no doubt the vile old woman was capable of ordering a baby dead. While he had been under the impression that Stavros didn't care and didn't think much about Alexis, Sonny now realized he was very wrong. Sonny found himself having the unimaginable thought, that it was Stavros Cassadine who knew Alexis better than anyone else in the world.

Better than even he or Stefan had ever known her. Sonny was dragged out of his own thoughts by Stavros last words to Sam...

"Be very careful how you sin little one. Some things can never be forgiven, no matter whether you knew it was sinful or not!

The worst way one can pay for their sins, is to walk this earth alone for the rest of your days. I would truly hate for that to happen to you."

As Sonny stood to the side of them, he was sure Stavros eyes had watered up for just the briefest of moments, before he ran his index finger down the side of Sam's cheek.

Turning back to Sonny, Stavros spoke to him a final time..."I have given you everything, any man needs to be happy in this world One rarely gets the chance to have a fairytale ending. Don't turn your back on it just because it came from me. "

Then before Sam and Sonny could even blink, Stavros was gone.

THE END...

There will be a brief epilogue in the near future.

Thank you all for sticking with my story. I hope it was everything you wished for. 


End file.
